


Bet

by Obdobuk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Harry Potter - Freeform, Marauders' Era, Quidditch, bet, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obdobuk/pseuds/Obdobuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really hope you enjoy this. It was surprisingly difficult writing a Quidditch game</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Agony.  
He had felt nothing like it.  
The burning pain enveloped his body anew with every move he made, no matter how slight. Incomparable to anything; except the numbing sensation that spread through him as the warmth had been robbed from his soul. There was no feeling. None at all. Except for the terrible pain that had become his entire universe. In another world he might have been grateful for the pain. And while these two concepts warred for dominance inside him, fatigue weighed him down like the chains of Prometheus. 

James Potter, local drama queen, shuffled through the portrait hole. He was exhausted. But not so tired that he didn't approve of his own internal theatrics. What was life without a little exaggeration? The ladies loved a little exaggeration. He wasn't in agony but rather basking pleasantly in the ache of a body well used. Quidditch practice had been a great success. First one of the year; which meant getting back into the rhythm and flow of game. But the team had done it. This was James' final year as captain, final year at Hogwarts, and even he couldn't tell that it had been three months since they had played together. He moved towards the roaring fire, because an unfortunate consequence of the first practice was that the weather was nearly always terrible. James was drenched. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair. That was the old him.

He squelched his way towards the sofas, face towards the flames like a sunflower towards light. Moments away from sinking into the soft cushions and feeling the warmth of the flames, he froze as her voice rang out, silencing the common room.  
"Don't you DARE sit down"!  
James turned to face Lily Evans as she pointed her wand at him. There was a profound look of disgust on her face as her eyes travelled from head to toe and back. Before James could even react, she muttered to herself an incantation and James staggered back as if blown away. Eyes watering, he blinked several times as he ran his hands over himself to see what she had done. "Don't worry, I didn't remove anything this time". True to her word, she hadn't. But his robes were now warm and dry, the mud gone. He smiled gratefully at Lily as he flopped down next to her.

"Evans" he greeted her as she grinned back at him.  
"Toe Rag" she replied amicably.

***

As he sat down, Lily chose not to be offended that James had checked himself over. After all, the last time she had pointed her wand at him she'd taken away his wand; and not his magical one. She smiled at the memory. Well, she had eventually put it back so no harm no foul. She packed her books away and turned to face him. If someone had told her two years ago that she would be friends with Potter, she would have told them to see a psychiatrist. Then she would have had to explain what a psychiatrist was. 

The point was that James Potter was the most arrogant, narcissistic, egotistical prat she had ever known. And as far as Lily was concerned, she didn't care what happened to him. But throughout sixth year, as real life got closer and Voldemort became stronger, he had calmed down a lot. Become less...him. There were times when she found herself tolerating his presence. And now she actually enjoyed being with him and the other Marauders. Lily leaned back and smiled at him. They had become friends' but God forbid she tell him that. He'd be insufferable.

"So how was practice? Was today the day your big head kept you from taking off?" A smile flashed across his face. So casual and unconscious that Lily just knew he practiced it. Before he could respond, Sirius chimed in from the chair he was sprawled in. With one leg over the armrest and his body resting against the other, Padfoot was the epitome of artless beauty. And he knew it. 

"Come on Lily, you know he casts a floating charm to keep his ego in the air".  
"Whatever Sirius, where were you when she was pointing her wand at me? You know what she can do with that thing".  
"I do know, which is why I stayed out the way. I like my junk exactly where it is. So does Marlene". Marlene Mckinnon. casually slapped him across the back of his head him from where she was talking with Remus. "Protest all you want" he said as he rubbed the injury "we both know you love the hot, sweet - HOLYSHIT!"

As if an invisible troll had grabbed him, Sirius Black was dangling in the air from his ankle as the entire common room erupted into laughter. As Peter tried to help Marlene, who had fallen to her knees and was clutching her stomach as she laughed so hard, James glanced at Lily and saw her wand hidden beneath her forearm. With a wink and a flick of her wrist, Sirius crumpled to the floor and began laughing himself. As the room calmed down again, James turned towards Lily "Hows that guy you're dating?"  
She suppressed a smirk. "Potter you know perfectly well we broke up".   
At least he looked embarrassed, "I did. But I wasn't happy to hear it".  
"Yes you were".  
"Ok I was but I wasn't happy that you were sad".  
"You knew I wasn't".  
"Which is why I'm now I'm really happy". And he did genuinely looked happy. She could tell the difference between his forced smiles and genuine ones, and this was very real. A small part of her was shocked that she knew him so well, but only a very small part. "So Evans, why don't you go out with me?" 

Lily smiled. She knew this was coming since he had sat down. She opened her mouth to, once again, tell him no. But what she actually said was "Oh Potter, you haven't earned me yet". At that moment she didn't know who was more shocked. James or herself.

***

YET

Like a Niffler that had scented gold, James focussed on that word above all else. It echoed around and around his head. He didn't even notice that Lily's face was growing red. "...Yet?" he asked in shock. It had always been a kind but firm refusal, but now... He turned to fully face her, everyone else in the room forgotten. Neither of them aware of the small but growing audience. "And what exactly would I have to do to earn a date with you?"

"Well, er- I guess...that depends on what you are willing to do" she replied nervously fidgeting with her robes as she looked at him. He smiled widely.

"Evans, for you I'd do anything. I'd swim to the bottom of the Lake and kiss the giant squid. I'd fly to the highest mountain and roll down it. Lily for you, I'd go toe to toe with You-Know-Who himself, and I wouldn't even use a wand". She rolled her eyes at his speech.

"Well instead of dying for me, which would probably solve my problems, how about something more useful". Her eyes flickered down to his robes and a smile grew upon her face "since you cocked up last year, you win the Quidditch Cup this year and I'll go out with you". There was silence and then-

"What do you mean I cocked up? I was injured. Bludger to the head. Do you remember? Because I don't."  
"You cocked up Potter. But now you have another chance. Win that cup and you get a date with me. Deal?" He thought furiously for a few seconds and she watched him with bated breath.  
"That's a year away. A year is a very long time".  
"You've been asking me out for three".  
"True but lets make it a little more interesting. If I win the Cup, I get a date. If I win the first match, I get a kiss from you. And not on the cheek". Lily's face went fully red as she looked down at his lips, and not for the first time during this. She looked back up and held his gaze for the longest seconds of his life...before nodding. 

The common room exploded.

Lily and James both jumped in shock. They had been so focussed on each other that they hadn't realised that everyone was listening. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A BET" Sirius jumped onto a table and spread his arms wide "HEAD BOY AND QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN JAMES POTTER PLAYS FOR LOVE! IF IN SIX WEEKS HE WINS AGAINST THE STRONGEST RAVENCLAW SIDE IN YEARS THEN HE GETS A KISS FROM THE LUSCIOUS LILY EVANS! AND IF HE CAN BRING HOME THE CUP THEN ALL OF HIS DREAMS COME TRUE! SPREAD THE WORD THROUGHOUT THE CASTLE! REMUS, PETER AND I ARE TAKING BETS!"

Marlene dragged him off of the table before kissing Sirius deeply as a group of students swamped Moony and Wormtail asking for the odds. James sat there, thunderstruck. Already planning new tactics and strategies. He had to win.

Lily sat there, a small part of her wondering at what she had just done. But only a very small part.


	2. Game On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you enjoy this. It was surprisingly difficult writing a Quidditch game

The great hall was as it always was during meal times. Loud, warm and full of the most delicious smells mingling in the air. Lily was sitting next to Marlene talking about every and any topic that came to mind. After having been friends for seven years, they flowed from one conversation to the other with an ease that would have baffled anyone else.  
"Voldemort murdered another family this morning" Lily stated as she ate her stew.  
"Mmm, you think I should trim my hair?" Marlene responded while pouring herself some Pumpkin juice.  
"Only if you plan on using it to cover up that shirt".  
"It was a Goblin family. Gringotts is a nightmare right now".  
"Have you done the Arithmancy essay?"  
"This shirt was my mums'".  
"They say he didn't even bother putting up the Dark Mark. That they weren't worth it".  
"No I'll do it tonight".  
"You should give her the shirt back then".  
"Of course he didn't. He views them as lesser beings doesn't he?"

There was a small break in the conversation as they both took a bite at the same time. It was at this point that Lily noticed that Sirius had sat down in front of them.  
"Padfoot" she greeted him before sipping from her goblet, "what's up?"  
"Not much, Moony and Wormtail are off on a conspiracy and your lover is at practice. He's working the team to death trying to win that bet you made". Sirius grinned wolfishly then winced as Marlene kicked him under the table.

Lily on the other hand was not grinning. She was nervous and took a huge drink to compensate for her suddenly dry mouth. Why on Earth had she made that bet? It had been a mistake and she had been trying not to think about it in the weeks since she had made it. But in the early mornings just after she woke and in the late nights before she fell asleep, the memories of that night forced their way into her mind and made her anxious all over again. Anxious and a little bit excited. But she would never tell anyone that.

A hand covered her own and then squeezed it, bringing her out of her own thoughts. It was Marlene.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as they both looked at her.  
"I shouldn't have done it. Made the bet. It was a mistake". Lily knew that Sirius' loyalty was to James before her but she couldn't keep it in any more. She had to say it out loud.  
"Why do you say that?" Marlene asked, a confused look on her face.   
"It's just...he is...I'm..." the words simply wouldn't come. So many reasons in her head and not one of them came out. Sirius shook his head and smirked.  
"Relax Evans. Prongs has been crazy about you since first year. He's obsessed with you. You got nothing to worry about". He raised his head and started packing food away "now if you ladies will excuse me, duty calls". She watched as he moved off to join Remus and Peter before turning to Marlene who was watching something other than the back of Padfoot's head. 

"That's the problem" she said quietly. Her friend turned back around, her eyebrow raised in askance. "I'm starting to think that I may...actually like Potter". Lily waited for Marlene to look shocked but she just nodded as if this was obvious. Which, of course, shocked Lily "I thought you'd be more surprised".  
"Sweetheart I love you, but you've been crushing on Potter since end of last year. Remember when those Slytherins started bullying that group of first years? And James' lot stuck them to the outside of the astronomy tower until they agreed that first years were off limits except to other first years. When we heard what happened I could practically see you picturing him naked".

Lily's sweet remembrance of that moment was spoiled somewhat when a nude James Potter rudely intruded upon her imagination. She punched Marlene in the arm "You did that on purpose!" she scolded.  
Marlene laughed out loud. "Obviously. Tell me, when you pictured him naked, how big was his-" the rest of her sentence was muffled by Lily's hand as it covered her mouth.  
"Who else knows I like him?" she asked as she took her hand away.  
"Everyone" Marlene answered, still grinning. "Watch this" she raised her hands and beckoned a figure who had just appeared in the hall. Mary Macdonald a fellow seventh year Gryffindor joined them at the table.  
"Ladies" she greeted as she took Sirius' seat "whats going on?"  
"Mac how does our girl here feel about James Potter?"  
"She moans his name in bed all the time. Then she falls asleep and moans it some more". Lily's face went as red as her hair as Mary began eating her food.  
"See? Everyone knows" Marlene declared, "Everyone except Potter", she amended. 

Her face was still glowing but Lily's speech was quite steady "Well that's something. But what if this is all just a part of Potters obsession with me?" Marlene and Mary made eye contact, instantly understanding what Lily was saying.   
"That...that is a problem" muttered Marlene. Mary nodded in agreement. "What are you going to do about it?" Lily bit her bottom lip.  
"I don't know. Maybe just-" it was at that moment that the boy in question walked into the hall. Leaving a trail of water that would make Filch lose his mind, he headed straight for them. "Not a goddamn word or I will use a Permanent Sticking Charm and attach a couple of chastity belts on both of you". Moments later, Captain Potter was greeted by one quiet redhead and two silent, and slightly pale, brunettes.

* * *

James sat down next to his friends with a squelch and a smile. He would have asked why Mary and Marlene looked so scared but he figured it was a private matter. So he helped himself to food and piled his plate high. Quidditch always made him really hungry. "Whats up?"  
"Not much" Lily responded, meeting his gaze as she always did. There was a soft smile playing on her lips and it made him want to smile back. He did. "How was practice? Take anymore bludgers to the head?"  
He scowled at her before replying "No".  
"Good good. It's a bad habit to get into." James rolled his eyes and kept eating. There was a lot of food on his plate and he was steadily making his way through it with impeccable table manners. His parents were really insistent on that part.   
"I'm glad you're somewhat concerned about my face" he said, between bites. "But have no fear. It will still look this good when I win the game".  
"If you win the game. Don't get cocky Potter. The last time ended ended up with you in the hospital wing, remember? Oh wait, of course you don't". Her comment was as insulting as it was hilarious but James could never get angry at Lily when she was teasing him.  
"Don't worry Evans. By the time this year is over, I'm sure you'll have done a few things you'd rather forget" he winked at her as her face grew red but she held up her goblet to him.  
"Here's to forgetting the things we do" James' eyes flickered slightly before tapping his cup to hers.  
"Here's to remembering the things we're going to do" he drank deep without ever moving his eyes away from hers as Lily sipped her own juice.  
As James once again focussed on his meal, he missed the smirks Mary and Marlene sent at Lily. He missed the gesture Lily made which resembled sticking something to something else. He missed the other two rolling their eyes at the threat. In little to no time at all, James was mopping up the gravy with his last roast potato.  
"My God Potter, how fast do you eat?" Lily stared in amazement as he politely chewed and swallowed before answering.  
"Hey I was hungry. Worked up an appetite at Quidditch given that we are training extra hard. Haven't you ever felt that way?" Marlene opened her mouth as if to speak, but winced and closed it again. Lily didn't even look in her direction.

"I get that but I'm just shocked that you managed to finish that mountain of food with the smallest of bites and perfect table manners".  
"Old habits I guess. Mum and dad were really insistent about good table manners. Really odd thing to be obsessed about but what can you do?" For some reason, Lily's face changed. Became a little more anxious. More nervous.  
Perhaps she was thinking about the bet; the kiss. He knew he was. It was always on his mind. James was always thinking about tactics, point margins, the other teams. Anything and everything that might help him win. James was terrified of losing. And at night, when the rest of his dorm mates were asleep, he admitted that he was even more scared about what would happen if he won.

This was Lily Evans. THE Lily Evans. The woman he knew better than any other. The woman he loved more than any other. From the way she drew pictures on her arms to the way she snapped if you interrupted her while she was thinking. And if she didn't like the kiss...  
In his mind everything had somehow been linked to the kiss. If she liked it then he had a chance of winning her heart. Showing her that he wasn't the same guy as he used to be. Showing her that he genuinely cared about her. And if she didn't like the kiss...

James was so lost in his head he didn't realise that Lily had called his name twice.

If she didn't like the kiss then he'd call off the bet. He wouldn't force her to go out with him if she didn't want to. Ending the bet would break his heart, but watching her force her way through a date with him would be unforgivable.

A sharp stab to the back of his hand brought him away from the depressing thoughts going through his mind. "OW! What the hell Evans!" James rubbed the back of his hand where the imprint of the fork tines were bright red against his skin.  
"You were completely ignoring me. Everything ok?" He nodded without looking at her. The thoughts of her looking at him with forced affection were still fresh in his head.   
"You know where the guys are?" he asked, needing an excuse to leave which Marlene mercifully, if unknowingly, supplied.  
"Yeah Sirius said they were on a conspiracy? I'm assuming you know what that means". Her first words since he had sat down but James was already standing up. He did indeed know what that meant.  
"Thanks Marlene. I'll see you guys later". He walked away, mind full of thoughts of Lily and him. But slowly the plan he and the other Marauders had devised started to take over, until it was the only thing on his mind. Just before he left the hall he felt a gust of warm air wash over him; drying the clothes he had forgotten were wet. The smile stayed with him for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lily sighed and lowered her wand. Mary and Marlene were both looking at her. Their expressions both happy and sad at the same time. "What are you going to do?" Mary asked, reaching over to squeeze Lily's fingers.  
"I...don't know" she replied.

As Gryffindors first game of the year drew closer, Lily became more and more confused. When she was around James, he was polite and funny and nice and all the things she liked about him. She couldn't help but smile. But when he was gone, she couldn't help but remember the James Potter of the past. The arrogant bully. The boy who used to inflate heads and hang people upside down to humiliate them. The one who was obsessed with her in every way that makes a woman uncomfortable. The fact that that news of the bet had spread to the other houses didn't help either. Responses ranged from people hoping Gryffindor would win so they would finally get together to people hoping they'd lose so that James and Lily would remain available. A few even accused her of being a mudblood who was whoring herself out for a Gryffindor victory. But the Slytherins who said such things soon stopped after a few wound up stuck upside down in the dungeons with their mouths bubbling with soap suds. The Marauders swore they never did it, but no one believed them.

In fact the only thing worse than those people, was when members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team would talk about how hard Potter was pushing them. They didn't even say it in a mean way; there was affection behind the words. Every Gryffindor wanted to win the cup and every Gryffindor wanted to see James and Lily together. It was a win/win situation for the whole house. And Lily felt a little sick that so many people were hoping for something that may not end well. 

The common room was full of nervous energy on the night before the game. Various members of the team were scattered about. Drinking Butterbeer or playing Exploding Snap. James was sitting by the window with the rest of the Marauders and Lily was by the fireplace talking softly with Mary and Marlene. Everyone in the room had been not-so-subtly glancing between the two to see if they were looking at each other. But unless they were very lucky to catch the rare looks Lily sent James, or were observant enough to notice that James was using his peripheral vision to see her, they would leave slightly disappointed. 

As the evening became night, various housemates would loudly wish the entire team luck for the game tomorrow. Others with less tact, would wish James luck for the after party. Lily noticed that for both types of people James would simply give a gracious smile and a small nod. A far cry from what fifteen year old James would do, that's for sure.   
It was nine 'o' clock exactly when James stood up and walked towards her. The entire room went silent and Lily felt that she could hear her heart beating. But she gave no sign of her nerves; she smiled and cocked her head a touch to the side as he walked to her. In typical James fashion, he didn't step around the small study table in his way, he jumped up and walked across it. He looked her in the eyes as he dropped and she couldn't help but roll them as he smirked. 

"Evans. I wanted to talk to you about something". In the pause between sentences, James drew his wand and waved it around the two of them. It took Lily a heartbeat to realise he had just cast muffliato. The violent but silent uproar of everyone else in the common room made her laugh. James Potter certainly was a dramatic persona.  
"And the reason for breaking the hearts of everyone here?" she asked him as she stopped laughing? His answering smile was far too bright and much too innocent. It made her want to smile back. She did.  
"It's personal" he replied. She waited patiently for him to continue. This was his show after all. "I just wanted to say that...if you're having any...second thoughts? I mean if you are regretting this whole thing. I know I kind of surprised you with the bet thing. You don't have to...you know, go through with it. We can call it off easily. That's it. All I wanted to say. Night Evans". 

Lily was shocked. Obsession or not she knew exactly how badly James wanted to kiss her. Very, very badly was the answer to that. To propose calling off the bet for the sake of her own comfort was definitely not what fifteen-year-old Potter would do. He was being nice. And thoughtful. And selfless. Exactly the opposite of his younger self. Maybe...  
Waves of noise washed over her as he let the charm drop and ordered the team to bed. He made his own way to the stairs but Lily called out his name as he took the first step. Once again the house went silent.

"If you win tomorrow, you get your kiss right here. I'm not chasing after you on the pitch. Make sure you shower well". The brightest smile he had ever worn warmed her in ways she had to right to expect. Everyone had started cheering but the only thing she saw was James nodding before vanishing up the stairs.

* * *

The morning started off bright and cloudy. The perfect Quidditch conditions. Soon however it started to rain and the wind picked up as well. James had been awake for hours and was staring out of the windows in the common room. The lightning was random but the storm itself seemed to be staying still. He idly wondered whether anyone was in the Ravenclaw common room this early; the view was always better from there. Moony preferred the comfort of the Hufflepuff common room and Wormtail tentatively expressed the smallest of admiration for the Slytherin decor. Padfoot was the advocate for the Gryffindor warmth.

James loved to think about his friends. They were his brothers and had stood by him through some of the stupidest things he had ever done. And likewise he had stood by them during their stupidest moments. Like when Wormtail tried to sneak into the Slytherin common room and was caught behind enemy lines and they had to go save him. Or when Moony decided to leave school "for the safety of the students" and they went to bring him back home. Or when Padfoot tried to use Moony as a murder weapon. That had almost shattered the trust between them. Thinking about those times still made James' stomach twist.

Or perhaps it was the torrential downpour that was now splattering against the windows. He had played and won in worse conditions but he still didn't like it. This wasn't just a normal game. He was playing for the girl of his dreams and she wanted him to win! At least...he hoped she did.

It was still early when he heard footsteps behind him and James knew exactly who it was. She didn't say a word as she sat nearby and joined him in looking out of the window. They didn't even look at each other. James was comforted by the fact out of the entire empty common room, she had chosen to join him. The idea warmed him and he kept it close. As the sound of other people began reaching them, Lily stood up and left the common room with a whispered "good luck". Eventually he got up and went down to breakfast himself. 

The rest of his team were already there. Cheers and boos erupted the moment he walked into the Great Hall. First match was against Hufflepuff and the crowd allegiances were fairly normal. Each team was supported by their house, Ravenclaw would cheer for both and Slytherin would jeer at Gryffindor. Standard.

James sat with his friends and they pounded his back and talked him up. After seven years, they knew exactly the right mixture of praise, support and insults to get him game ready. The Quidditch Captain pulled a plate of fruit towards himself and picked the reddest apple he could see. He ate nothing else; James found he would concentrate harder and play better while a little hungry. In no time at all he was in the changing rooms, and then he was walking out onto the pitch with the rest of the team. He found time always seemed to skip before games; so lost he was in his own head. But on the pitch, with the rain drenching him to the skin and the wind threatening to rip the broom out of his hands, James was in his element.

"Captains, shake hands" the new flying instructor Madame Hooch, nodded to both of them. "Keep it clean, and mount up". All fifteen sat on their brooms and rose into the air. Madame Hooch drew her wand and aimed at the case still on the ground. "Three...Two...One..." the sharp blast of a whistle signalled the start as the case opened and all four balls escaped. The Quaffle streaked straight up and began to sink slowly downwards as the other three rocketed away. James shot forwards and didn't even bother trying to catch the Quaffle, he simply hit it to the side and trusted Charlie Smith, one of his Chasers to catch it. 

"And we're off! First game of the season with Gryffindor playing Hufflepuff" the commentary echoed over the howling wind as James tore up the pitch. "Smith has the Quaffle and is heading up the right side of the pitch. Dodges a Bludger from Pink, that was a close one. Passes to Jones. Back to Smith. To Potter who goes for goal! No it's a reverse pass to Jones. Hufflepuff keeper Chapman goes the wrong way! JONES SCORES AND GRYFFINDOR TAKES THE LEAD!" The screams from the crowd could be heard even over the weather as James flew back down the pitch, grinning like crazy. Keep a level head. The game is just getting started.

"Hodge takes the Quaffle and flies down the pitch. Dodges Jones. OOH that was close! But a Bludger sent by Wills is blocked by Wills. The two siblings stare each other down as Hodge passes to Chang. Potter goes to Chang who passes to Grady. Grady goes for goal, eyes on Little, can he score?" The groans from he Slytherin and Hufflepuff were music to his ears as Gryffindor once again took possession. The game continued in the same vein, both teams playing offensive as soon as they got the Quaffle. The game continued with Gryffindor keeping the lead as Hufflepuff missed more than they scored. It was 70-50 to Gryffindor when the Snitch was first spotted.

"SCHULTZ DIVES! SHE'S SEEN THE SNITCH" With the concentration of a veteran player, James didn't turn to watch the chase and he noticed Hodge didn't either. But like him, she was listening intently to the commentary. "Schultz is streaking after the Snitch with Gryffindors Singh right behind her. He's trying to close the gap but Schultz isn't having any of it, she's blocking him like a pro. She's getting closer!" James swore under his breath as his shot on goal was caught by the Keeper who passed straight to Hodge. He moved straight away to intercept, still listening to the chase. "Schultz reaches out for the- A BLUDGER FROM COOK KNOCKS HER BACK! SINGH GETS CAUGHT UP IN THE CONFUSION! IT'S GONE! The Snitch has vanished folks and Hodge goes for the Gryffindor goal".

James gritted his teeth as she scored and ignored the crowd. He made a few gestures towards his teammates and they began a new set of tactics that allowed them to keep the lead, but only just. Hufflepuff was gaining momentum fast; the score was 120-110 and James wanted to end the game now. The weather was getting steadily worse and his chances of winning were dropping as well. He could barely see past his broom tip because of the rain. A few close calls with some Bludgers were proof of that. It was ten minutes before the Snitch was spotted again. 

"THAT'S THE SNITCH! Singh and Schultz are neck and neck and neither is going easy on the other!" James led his Chasers towards the Hufflepuff end of the pitch and put the Quaffle through one of the posts with difficulty. The chase was still going on. "I don't know how they can see in this weather but they're racing for that Snitch! Another incoming Bludger but this one is blocked by the Hufflepuff Wills. AND WILLS IS TAKEN OUT BY HER BROTHER! PINK RACES FORWARDS BUT IT'S OVER! SINGH TAKES THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 280-110!"

James threw his hands into the air and roared. They had won! And by a hell of a margin as well. This would make it easier for getting to the final match for the Cu-Lily.   
Too caught up in his post-match analysis he had almost forgotten about the bet. I get to kiss her... The thought almost dropped him out of the sky as he tried to get off of his broom before landing it. He decided to touchdown as fast as he could. Then take a very thorough shower. And eat. He was really hungry.

* * *

Lily sat with her friends in the common room, warming themselves up by the fire. Everyone had come back from the game drenched, no exceptions. The weather had been horrible. She didn't know how any of the players could even see the Quaffle let alone the Snitch. But Quidditch was Quidditch and like everyone else, Lily had quickly forgotten about the weather and the bet and just become engrossed in the game. It was a hell of a first game, the players had all been in excellent form and Gryffindor had come out on top. Some would say that she was cheering extra hard for her team, but Lily wanted Gryffindor to win out of simple house pride. It wasn't until Marlene had elbowed her in the side wearing the biggest smirk of her life, had Lily remembered what the victory meant. I get to kiss him... For a moment or three, Lily was speechless. Too busy to realise the crowds were leaving, Marlene took pity on her friend and led her out. But fantasies of James Potter's lips came to a quick end when her anxiety once again creeped up on her and tried to dragged her down. 

What if he doesn't like it?  
What if he likes it too much?  
What if my lips are dry?  
What if my breath stinks?  
What if I trip and tackle him to the floor and knee him in the balls by accident?

And on and on it went with the scenarios getting worse and worse the longer she thought about it. By the time Lily reached the common room, she had murdered Gryffindor house and then subdued Voldemort to become the Dark Lady. Mary and Marlene dragged her up to there dorm where they dried her off and brought her back to the real world.

"Nope. Can't do it", were her first words after she came back to herself.  
"What do you mean you can't?" Marlene asked.  
"This is James Potter remember? He is the reason we all have to listen to you violate yourself every night" Mary chimed in.  
"It's not every night! Stop exaggerating!" Lily was once again blushing but that did nothing to reduce the panic rising within her.  
"Maybe not but seriously babe, muffliato works. Have you ever heard me and Sirius?" asked Marlene matter-of-factly.  
"You two do it when we're all in here?" Momentarily distracted, Lily didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated.  
"Constantly. And the fact that you didn't know proves the spell works. Use it". Lily threw her hands into the air and began pacing.  
"Getting off topic here! I. Cannot. Kiss. Potter." She punctuated every word with a hard footstep as she moved around her dorm.  
"But why not?" Mary asked.   
"It could go wrong! It could be horrible! He might hate it! There are a thousand reasons why I shouldn't do this".  
"Yeah but there's one really big reason why you should", Lily stopped and turned around to face Mary, waiting. "You want to". 

Lily tried to deny it, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. It was a fairly simple truth at this point. It had never been her feelings for him that were holding her back. Mary was right, she really did want to kiss him. Feel his lips on hers and his arms around her. Before she could descend into another fantasy, Marlene and Mary both came up and enveloped Lily in a hug.   
"It's going to be ok", they whispered to her. Over and over again until she believed it. They headed down to the common room and sat by the fire.

The victory party began soon after. Everyone was waiting for the same thing and they all knew it. But they did a good job of pretending otherwise. They were more subtle than the previous night. More patient. The game had been won and now all they had to do was wait. The team came in to the cheers of everyone in the room. Butterbeer was handed out along with sweets and cakes. It was a Friday night and that meant a real party. A banner had been enchanted to show the team flying across it and was now hung up on the wall. James and the rest of the team were being congratulated for their performance. Jonny Wills especially for being willing to take his sister out of the game. Lily kept an eye on James as he moved around the room. Waiting for the right time to get up.

She knew that everyone was watching her, not even bothering to be subtle about it. There was a weird voyeuristic atmosphere in the common room. Everyone wanted to see the kiss happen. After ten minutes of torture, the crowds gave up waiting and began moving them towards each other. Lily was nervous again. All these people were watching and she knew something bad was going to happen just so everyone could see. And then she saw him. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken. His skin was clearly pink from the intense scrubbing. And as he got closer, she could smell the scent of soap on the air. He smelled clean and delicious. Her face became red as she realised that she would soon be tasting him.

Suddenly they were standing in front of one another and she watched the blush grow upon his face. It was terribly cute. The room was silent. They were even holding their collective breaths. He was smiling that smile of his again. The smile that made her smile back. "Good game today Potter. Not a single hit to the head". She couldn't help it. She had to throw in a few insults otherwise it wouldn't be a real conversation. He shook his head, grin still in place.

"Thanks, I didn't want to mess up my face for you. I know how much you like it as it is". He winked at her, grinning all the while.  
"Lets not start exaggerating. I don't think I've ever told that big of a lie".  
"You've never had to say it Evans. I've seen you checking me out". Lily laughed. She meant for it to come out as derisive and insulting but even she had to admit, it was simply a happy laugh.  
"Checking you out? Oh James. The reason I keep an eye on you is so that I know who to run away from when things start blowing up. And besides, how do you know that I'm looking at you if you're not looking at me?"  
"I've never denied it Lily. I'm always looking at you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, of course I'm always looking your way". She felt the atmosphere change just then. Everyone did. The sighs of several of the more romantic members of the audience augmented the emotions Lily herself was feeling. She was nervous. She was excited. She was terrified. But above all else, she was happy.  
"I have to say Potter, I'm a little disappointed" the worry that flickered across his face almost made her laugh. "You made the bet, won the game and now here I am standing in front of you and you still haven't kissed me. Gentlemen aren't supposed to make ladies wait". 

He looked like he had been hit over the head. Clearly he hadn't expected her to be the one to bring it up. But Mary was right. She wanted this. Even now with the whole House watching, she wanted to kiss him. He recovered quickly but the confidence in his voice was contrary to the shaking of his hands. "You know what Lily? You are absolutely right. Allow me to fix that". Given that they were already very close together, he didn't have to move far. James took two short steps towards her and then all of a sudden his lips were on hers.

The common room erupted; cheering and screaming as loud as they could and Lily barely heard it. Despite the decisiveness of his actions, the kiss was almost unbearably gentle. In all the many fantasies she had entertained about kissing James Potter, never had she once thought it would be like this. Lily melted into him and returned his kiss, pushing her lips against his. His hand came up and stroked her cheek before slowly moving to the back of her neck, tilting her head up a little more. Lily developed a whole new appreciation for his height as she stepped closer to him. James' arms moved around her waist and Lily gladly reciprocated, entwining her arms behind his neck and running her fingers through his wonderfully messy hair. She sighed against his lips. This was perfect.

Slowly, very slowly, she began to pull away. James attempted to follow her for a half second before moving back as well. They took their time but eventually they parted. At the last possible moment, just before her hands left his hair, he rubbed his nose to hers in a gesture so sweet she couldn't help but giggle. The full volume of the common room came crashing back to them as the cheers, whistles and cat calls were finally heard. She kept looking forwards at James as he smiled bashfully and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. But before either could speak they were both swept away by their respective friends to opposite sides of the common room so they could be congratulated on finally doing something about this crush that was driving everyone insane.

* * *

The rest of the party passed in a blur. He couldn't stop relieving the moment he had kissed her. James had been more nervous than at any other point in his life. But he had done it. He had kissed Lily Evans! And his heart was still pounding. She seemed to have enjoyed it. The way she had kissed him back had almost taken his legs out from under him, and he would remember the feel of her fingers in his hair until his dying day. Every time he closed his eyes he replayed the moment and the Marauders teased him for it.

"Don't bother talking to him Moony, he won't be any good for the rest of the night" mocked Sirius as he drank from a bottle that said Butterbeer but smelled like Firewhiskey.  
"That's not true Padfoot. I imagine he'll find some strength after he gets into bed" Peter chimed in before taking a bite from a frog.  
"So long as he remembers to cast some magic before playing with his wand, I don't really care. What happens tonight is between Prongs, his right hand and the house elves that clean his sheets". The other two cracked up at Remus' joke and even James grinned.  
"Well Moony, if you're jealous of my love life then you should do something about that", James nodded towards a sixth year who was laughing with her friends. "Melody is into you, and she's not shy about the fact. Take her for a walk. Introduce her to your furry little problem". Remus rolled his eyes.  
"Oh yeah that's great first date talk. 'Hi you have pretty eyes and I'm a werewolf'". All Marauder conversations were done under Muffliato. No exceptions.  
"If you want to say that then cool. But I wasn't actually talking about your lycanthropy". Sirius burst out laughing and Peter joined in a half second later. Remus smirked and held up a bottle which James clinked with his own. 

Every once in a while James would look over at Lily and on a handful of occasions, she would be looking right back at him. He would smile and she'd smile back and something would just feel right. The rest of the night passed quickly, full of good food, great memories and best friends. It was around two 'o' clock in the morning when it was only the seventh years who remained in the common room, albeit at different ends. James was thinking about heading up when he saw Mary and Marlene walk towards their dormitory and Lily stay very much where she was.

"Hey guys, you can go up. I'll be right behind you". It took a few confused moments before the pieces were put together.  
"I don't think it's us you want to be behind mate" Sirius whispered as he passed by. James resisted the urge to punch him and slowly moved towards the sofa where Lily was sitting. He sat down next to her. Not too far, but not too close either. At least he hoped he wasn't sitting too close. The silence was awkward at first but they both soon relaxed and it became rather comfortable. 

"I really liked kissing you". James had meant to say those words out loud but they came out half strangled and whisper quiet, forcing him to repeat himself when Lily looked at him, confused. She smiled and in the dying light of the fire, she glowed.  
"I liked it too". James sighed far too obviously and she laughed, "you had doubts?"  
He regained a little of his old confidence, "of course. If there was anyone who wouldn't enjoy kissing me it would be you. One if the reasons why you're so intriguing". James looked back at the embers and didn't see the look on her face. But after a few moments, he felt that something had changed. "I'm going to head to bed, goodnight." Slowly getting up, James made his way to the dormitory stairs trying to understand what he had said wrong when she called him from behind.

"Potter!" He turned to see her walking towards him, only stopping when she was at, what he had begun to call, 'kissing distance'.   
"Yeah Evans?"  
"About the next game. It's Ravenclaw isn't it?"  
"Yeah in March. Why?"  
"Because this next bet is just between you and me. Not the whole house". James couldn't help it. He couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. She wanted to do it again!   
"Sounds fun. Terms?" She took a deep breath, a look in her eyes he didn't recognise.  
"If you win the bet you get another kiss. One far more...intimate", he swallowed and nodded. James turned, head already swimming, when she grabbed his wrist "And to win this bet James Potter...you need to throw the game against Ravenclaw. I want you to lose".


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey the odds you offered should’ve paid out more than this!” An angry student with a lot less money than he was hoping for, was currently trying and failing to get more out of Padfoot.  
“Yes but the odds were for Ravenclaw. They played Hufflepuff who had a much weaker team. Therefore, less winnings”. The Marauders and the third year Hufflepuff were standing in the entrance hall. They been planning their next outing, and had been heading towards breakfast when they were stopped. “Listen mate”, Sirius went on. “It’s not our fault if most of the Ravenclaw team got food poisoning and the whole season had to be reshuffled”.  
“Are you sure? It sounds like something you’d do”.  
“Of course i'm…” Padfoot broke off and thought hard for a moment before shaking his head. “No it definitely wasn't us. Nothing we can do”. The Marauders walked through into the Great Hall where they sat down to eat.

“Who did it?” Remus asked as they began eating. It was, of course, a private conversation.  
“Me and Wormtail” replied Sirius eating his eggs, “figured we could make a lot more money this way”.   
“Don’t do it again”. Remus wasn’t able to exercise much control over them but he tried his best.  
“We won’t. Hell we can’t. Something like this only works once then everyone knows”. They all carried on eating as if they hadn’t had food for a week, except for James. Peter, who had just stuffed a pastry in his pocket for later, noticed he was only playing with his meal.  
“You ok there Prongs?” Absently nodding his head, James continued moving food from one side of his plate to the other whilst occasionally using his fork to cut them into smaller and smaller pieces.  
“Maybe this is some sort of test?” Remus offered, glancing in James’ direction.  
“Of course it’s a test” Sirius snorted. “She wants to know what matters to you more. The girl or the game? Just stop thinking about it mate”. But he couldn’t. He had been thinking about what Lily had said for weeks. 

She wanted him to lose the next game. She wanted him to LOSE. Lily Evans, wanted James Potter to lose a Quidditch game! It wasn't right. Ever since she had declared her conditions after the last game, James had been able to think about little else. It just didn't make sense. Lily was as big of a Gryffindor supporter as James himself. She showed up for every game, regardless of the weather. She would always cheer the loudest. Hell during third year, she had been given detention for accidentally filling the air with red and gold balloons after a really close match against Slytherin. After that she had stopped celebrating with her wand in hand.

And now she wanted him to throw a game for a kiss. For her. This was Lily. The girl of his dreams. The girl whose smile made him happy. Whose laugh made him smile. Whose happiness made him laugh. She was the one for him. Ever since that kiss, he was sure of it. James had kissed more than his fair share of girls at Hogwarts. One of the side effects of being unbearably handsome. But never had he felt like he had when Lily had wrapped her arms around him. She was perfect. But then why would she do this? She wanted him to lose. 

His brain began the cycle all over again. The loop that had been playing since that night. Even now as he made his way to Transfiguration, he barely paid attention to where he was going. Completely focussed on his own problems, he didn't realise his friends had stopped until he walked right into Wormtail, who stumbled forwards before regaining his balance.  
“What the he-” James’ exclamation was interrupted by a chorus of mocking laughter that made him draw his wand.

“Nice moves Potter. Maybe if you took your head out of your arse you’d be able to watch where you're going”. Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Rosier and Wilkes were all standing in front of the Marauders with their wands pointed at them. Which was why the four Gryffindors had their wands out at the Slytherins.  
“Well clearly the plumbing is broken again. Why else would you pieces of shit be floating around the halls?” Sirius’ insult heightened the tension but no one struck first.   
“Big talk coming from the filthy, mudblood-loving, blood traitor. I should teach you a lesson Black. Or maybe I’ll teach it to that slut you're always hanging onto. After showing her what it’s like to be with a real man. Do you think she’ll struggle? I hope she does” As they all laughed with Mulciber, James and Remus each grabbed one of Sirius’ arms to stop him from doing something permanent and illegal.  
“That’s some real big talk from a guy who’s too scared to attack us even though we’re outnumbered”. James’ comment silenced the laughter. Because it was true. The five of them were good. And if Snape had been there then the Marauders would have been in real trouble. But as things stood, they were no match for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. And everyone there knew it. The silence continued. Mulciber was angry; he wanted to fight. James could see it in his eyes. 

Approaching footsteps broke the stand-off and all five Slytherins turned and vanished around the corner as the Marauders put their wands away and headed into class. Had that only been a few minutes? Seemed to be much longer. As they all took their seats, Sirius casually turfed Lily out so he could sit next to Marlene. James knew that, shaken as he was by the threat, Sirius would stay very close to his girlfriend for the next few days. As would the rest of the Marauders. The war outside the school was being mirrored by a smaller one inside. And as with any war, there were very real consequences. 

With his mind so full of dark thoughts of retribution, James failed to notice Lily moving towards his desk until she sat next to him. “Hey James”. He had no idea what to say.

***

Things had been weird between them since the night of the Quidditch match. Lily would have loved to blame the kiss for it but they both knew the truth of the matter. Lily unpacked her bag, placing parchment, ink and textbook on the desk with her quill in hand while she composed herself. This wasn't going to be easy. She wasn't even sure what she was doing but that was becoming more and more common these days. 

She turned to face him, “how are you? Haven't spoken in a while”. This was because James had developed the habit of becoming curiously mute whenever she was around. Most people thought this was due to nerves and shyness, but Lily knew the truth. And it kind of hurt.   
James opened his mouth before closing it and shrugging in response. He opened his book and started reading through the pages. “Really Potter? Of all the things you could pretend to do to avoid speaking to me, you pick reading? That’s not exactly believable is it?”

He shut the book with a sudden snap, startling her, “Well I don't really know what to say to you”.   
“How about the truth?”  
“The truth is: I. Don’t. Know. Anything. Anymore.” he whispered furiously. ”It’s like the floor has been pulled out from under me”.  
“Rug”, she corrected.  
“What?”  
“The phrase is ‘It’s like the rug has been pulled out from under you’”.  
“What’s the problem with that? Just step off the rug. How is that difficult?”  
“And how exactly would a floor be pulled out from under a person?”  
“Magic, obviously”.  
“Muggles don't have magic!”  
“You don’t say!”

Losing her temper at the tangent, Lily slammed her fist to the desk causing the entire class to jump. “Excuse me, Miss Evans. Would you care to explain yourself?” The sharp voice of Professor McGonagall made her eyes widen. During their argument, she had clearly entered the classroom and begun the lesson as every other student was writing something down.  
“Sorry Professor” she replied apologetically, before picking the quill she had thrown down in rage and copying the notes on the board. McGonagall continued the lesson and as soon as her back was turned, Lily wrote something on a spare bit of parchment and shoved it towards the infuriatingly attractive boy to her right.

What’s your problem?  
I have no idea what you're talking about Evans.  
Don't bullshit me. You've been weird ever since that night.  
That night? What night?  
Potter I swear…  
Oh you mean the night you asked me to lose a game on purpose!  
So?  
SO?!? I never thought you'd do this to me Lily. i never thought you'd put me in this position.  
It’s a simple choice James. Make it.  
YOU’RE ASKING ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TEAM I LOVE OR THE WOMAN I LO-

Lily gasped. By this point they weren't passing the parchment back and forth. Rather they were huddled together in the middle of the table reading what each other wrote as it was written. When Lily gasped at what he had almost put down, James came back to his senses and in one clean move drew his wand and transfigured the entire sheet into fire. Which was, as McGonagall was always saying, not at all the same as setting it alight. It was at the same time very impressive and very annoying.

He turned to the front of the class and continued taking notes as if nothing had happened but Lily couldn't do that. She was still leaning back in her chair, short of breath. In her mind, there were two possible endings to that sentence.   
THE WOMAN I LOATHE  
Or  
THE WOMAN I LOVE  
And Lily knew which one she was betting on.

The class continued in a very awkward manner. Between Sirius being worried for Marlene and James being confused over Lily, it was the quietest class in several years. When McGonagall let them go, James was out of the door so fast Lily was left staring. Sirius, Remus and Peter stayed behind and walked with Mary, Marlene and Lily to their next class. When they got there they found James already sitting next to Priti Rai, a seventh year Ravenclaw. The other Marauders didn't look surprised but Lily just shrugged off the confused looks Mary and Marlene sent her way.

Lily supposed she should be jealous and annoyed. Priti was without a doubt the most beautiful person in the school. She looked like a model. And even the unflattering school robes couldn't hide the unbelievable figure she had. She was kind and sweet. Thoughtful and generous. One of those people that was impossible to hate, no matter how hard you tried. There was no one in school who hadn’t pined for the girl at one point or the other. But it was hard to feel anything except sympathy towards the poor girl when she was trying so hard to engage James in conversation and was getting nowhere. Even despite the history those two had.

Turning back to the front, Lily began focussing on the lessons. Charms was always a fun lesson but it moved very fast. If you didn’t focus you could quickly find yourself lost. As the double lesson went on, Lily became more and more distracted by the conversation that had eventually started coming from James and Priti’s desk. Clearly he had no problem talking to her. She tried to ignore them but failed when she heard Priti giggle quietly at something he had said. Lily then tried and failed to listen to their conversation. All in all it wasn't the best Charms lesson of the year. 

When the lesson was over, in the rush to get to lunch, Lily and her group of friends found themselves walking several steps behind James and Priti. Marlene was flanked by the three boys and Mary was holding Lily’s hand in silent support. As they reached the Great Hall, Priti turned towards it while James didn’t.  
“Not hungry?” she asked. Even her voice was beautiful.  
“Nah not really”.  
“Ok then. I’ll see you tonight then”.  
“Of course”, with a small smile in Priti’s direction, James walked through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. 

“I could get her from here” Mary declared, breaking through Lily’s silence. Her hand twitched towards her wand as Mary looked at the Priti’s back as if it was a target. Lily smiled reluctantly.  
“No that’s not necessary. It’s not her fault anyway. Come on, let’s follow these idiots”. Walking in the wake of Marlene and her bodyguards, they all sat down at Gryffindor table; Lily, Mary and Peter on one side and Remus, Marlene and Sirius opposite.  
“So Lily, why did you ask him to throw the game”, Sirius asked her as he began eating. His first words to her all day and they made her jaw drop. Remus rolled his eyes at his lack of tact and Peter’s face grew red but Padfoot simply held eye contact as he waited for an answer.   
“He told you?” she finally managed to get out.   
“Of course he told us. Just like you told these two”, he nodded in the direction of the two other girls in the group. “But we can't figure out why”.  
“It’s none of our business why Padfoot”, Remus interjected with a small frown at his friend. He turned to face Lily. “Whatever happens between you and James is your business. Not ours. Don't justify yourself to this prick”. Lily felt a sudden rush of affection for her friend. He was always so quiet that there were times he faded away into the background. But then, in moments like this, he reminded you just how good of a person he really was. James only ever befriended the best.  
She smiled in genuine gratitude before starting her lunch. She should have know Sirius wouldn't drop it but he didn't get very far.  
“I just think that-”  
“Hi Remus! How are you?”

The interruption came from behind Lily. Melody Phelps was standing there beaming at Remus who smiled back. Ever since the day after the Gryffindors first game, Remus had begun talking to Melody who hadn’t been able to stop smiling since. It really was no secret that she was into him.   
“I'm good thanks. How are you?” A grin had formed on the faces of all those around him. Every one of them loved him but they would definitely tease him later.   
“I'm great! I was just going to eat lunch outside. Care to join me?”  
“Er...you realise it’s cold and raining right?”  
“You realise we can do magic right?” she fired back, smirking at him. He couldn't help but laugh.  
“You make a good point. I’d love t- actually…” he broke off and turned, shooting a quick glance towards Marlene before facing Sirius. A quick and silent conversation took place with a few flickering looks towards the Slytherin table before a decision was made. Moony clapped Sirius on the back and stood up to face Melody. “I’d love to join you. Allow me”, with a sweep of his wand enough food for five rose from the table and followed them as they headed out the hall. The moment there wasn't a table between them, Remus offered his arm and Melody, blushing happily, locked her elbow with his. 

“I didn't think Lupin had it in him” commented Mary after the couple had vanished. Sirius snorted.  
“He tends not to chase girls but when he turns on the charm there is no one who can resist him”. He spoke with such certainty that the three girls looked at him in confusion.  
“If that’s the case then why hasn’t he got a girlfriend?”   
“He has had his reasons”.  
“So what’s changed”.  
“He has”. 

Lily and Marlene watched this vague conversation between Sirius and Mary with interest. Heads swivelling back and forth. But when Mary had nothing else to say and Sirius turned his attention back to her, Lily focussed completely on eating her food as slowly as possible.  
“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this. It makes no sense”.  
“It makes perfect sense Padfoot” said Marlene, “just not to you”.  
“I just-”  
“Drop it. If you want to talk so much then explain to me why I'm getting an escort everywhere I go?” At that Sirius’ eyes widened and he began shovelling food into his mouth. Lily couldn’t help but laugh. Everyone did, even Marlene grinned. “Well since you’re eating I guess I’ll have to ask Peter. 

Like a stag in headlights, Peter froze then tried to run but Marlene had her arm around his shoulders, holding him in place. Sirius was coughing horribly as he failed to swallow all the food he had stuffed into his mouth but he still tried to threaten Peter silent.  
“Pff ei thessr-”  
“Shut up Sirius and stop spraying food everywhere” Marlene ordered without taking her eyes off Peter. “Now then, care to share?”  
Peter sighed “a group of Death Eater wannabes threatened to attack you to get to Sirius”. The girls froze, shocked that things in Hogwarts had come to this. There was always tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was as natural as the sunrise. But with Voldemort rising in power all the rules had changed. Wands were better than words. Actions over threats. And if someone were to be permanently injured or even killed? All the better for that monster. 

Lily shook her head clear and saw Marlene squeeze Sirius’ hand.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you idiot? I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself”.  
“You think I don’t know that?” he said with a small grin, fingers still gripping hers tight. “You could tear through three of those bastards in a heartbeat”.  
“Then why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Because while I’m around, you don’t have to. Isn't that the point of us men? To serve the womenfolk?” Marlene laughed at his joke but Lily could see that her eyes were brighter than usual.  
“You fucker” she uttered before leaning towards him and kissing him. It was long and slow and sweet. And no more words need be said.

***

James spent his entire lunch walking around the grounds. It was always interesting to see, as a human, the places he knew so well as an animal. During their last adventure, the Marauders had delved deep into the Forbidden Forest. They had travelled for hours, going deeper than ever before. They had seen Unicorns, Boggarts, Acromantulas, Centaurs and so many other creatures. The four of them had travelled to places no human would ever get to see. It was pretty damn incredible. 

Yet even the memories of his adrenaline-fuelled escape from carnivorous arachnids couldn’t cheer him up these days. He continued to obsess over his problems with Lily. it was beginning to affect him. His grades weren't as brilliant as normal. His focus was all over the place. Even Quidditch practice wasn't safe. He thought he was doing his best, but he was making errors in judgement. Simple mistakes. Then, as his team went to change, he would ask himself if he was training them to lose.

He didn't want to lose. He wanted to win. Both the match and the cup. Given that Slytherin had recently destroyed Ravenclaw 320-120, James couldn't afford to lose a single match. But then he might lose Lily…

James unconsciously ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way back to the castle. He saw Moony and was about to head over to him before spotting his companion. Grinning wildly, and making a mental note to get him later, he went straight through the doors and into the castle proper.

The rest of his day went fairly well. He managed to avoid Lily during double potions, and spent the rest of the day in the library, knowing full well she was in the common room. As he walked to dinner, James reflected on the fact that for the first time in seven years he had a chance with Lily Evans. And he was actively avoiding her. The irony failed to amuse him as he sat down with the other Marauders and, of course, Marlene. She wasted no time.  
“Potter what the hell are you doing?” she demanded as he sat down.  
“Eating. I try to do it every day at around this time”.   
“I meant with Lily you dick. Why are you messing her around?” Before James could answer, Sirius beat him to it.  
“Drop it. It makes sense just not to you”. 

What happened next confused not only James but Remus as well. She opened her mouth as if to tear him to shreds, hesitated, glared at him then stuck her tongue in his mouth.  
“I feel like I’m missing something” Remus was eyeing the couple in confusion.  
“Me too” James added.  
“That’s because you are” said Peter in between bites.  
“That solves it. How was your picnic Moony?” James asked with a grin. “I'm sure she loved getting cold and wet during lunch”.  
“For your information she didn't get wet at all”. It took four seconds and the look on James’ face to realise what he had said. “Fuck off Prongs, you know what I meant”. James snorted with laughter and kept on eating. They talked more about Melody and James was happy to see Remus smiling. It didn't happen enough these days. Soon it was nine o’clock and James was leaning on the balcony of the Astronomy tower waiting for Priti.

The view from the Astronomy tower was unparalleled. He could see for miles around. The lake glittered under the waxing moon. The full moon was in two weeks. Remus would start feeling terrible in one. The forest waved back and forth from the wind. The mountains stood there. Impassive. Immortal. Even now with everything going on with Lily, he couldn’t help but be awed by the vista. He didn't even realise Priti had come up and was standing beside him until she spoke.  
“I’ve always loved the view from up here”. She spoke softly but grinned easily when, in shock, James had jumped away from her. “It’s just a shame we can only come up here for class”. Her eyes lingered on the mountains and James remembered the many conversations they had about flying over them. He moved back to where he had been.   
“I enjoy the view as well. It’s probably second only to your common room”.   
“And how, pray tell, do you know the view from my common room?” she asked archly. He didn't respond, only sent a grin her way. She moved closer to him for warmth. The view was worth the cold. But only just. “Tell me why I'm up here James. What’s going on with you and Lily”.

He sighed. James and Priti had dated for about a month at the beginning of sixth year. They had been good together. Had fun, made each other laugh. It was nice. But neither had felt that special something. That inexplicable but important thing that makes you want to be with someone all the time. They had parted ways but remained good friends. In fact, Priti was the only one James would come to for advice on women…on Lily.

“I’m assuming you’ve heard about the bet?”, James began hesitantly.  
“Since I go to this school, yes. You won. You kissed. It looked quite sweet”.  
“How did you see?”  
“Sirius charged people a Sickle to walk through his memory”.  
“Bastard”.  
“Agreed but do continue”. James sighed at the behaviour of his best friend but moved on.  
“Well she made another bet with me later that night. She wants me to...do something. Something that I can’t do.”  
“How kinky are we talking?”  
“Priti!” he exclaimed. The look on James’ face made her giggle uncontrollably.  
“I’m sorry” she said, calming down “but you look so adorable when you’re worried. It can't be that bad can it?”  
“It’s…”  
“Well then. If you win the bet, will you hate yourself?”  
“Yeah”.  
“And if you lose the bet?”  
“Same ending”.  
“Then you know what you have to do”. James stood there for a few minutes in silence, Priti curled around his arm to keep from shivering. Eventually he nodded and stood up straight.  
“If only I could have fallen in love with you. My problems would be over”. She smiled a smile of happiness and placed her palm against his cheek.  
“Not really. Because I still wouldn’t be in love with you”. She laughed out loud as James staggered back, his hand over his heart. “Still a drama queen”.  
“Always” he replied. He lead her back into the castle and walked Priti back to her common room. Even seventh years were not allowed to be on the tower after hours, and the map came in handy for avoiding beings they did not want to meet.

“So” he began, as he dragged her behind a tapestry to dodge Filch, “how is your girlfriend?” The look on her face was priceless. Shock and confusion.  
“How could you possibly know that?” she demanded in a whisper. He gave her the same look as when she had asked about his knowledge of Ravenclaw tower. A look that said “I have my ways” in the most arrogant way possible. “She’s perfect” Priti said, before stamping on his foot as hard as she could. James crumpled to the floor.  
“What was that for?” he asked through gritted teeth, holding his right foot with both hands.  
“That was for not waiting for me to tell you myself”. Leaning down next to him, Priti glared at James before kissing his cheek softly. “And that’s for not waiting for me to tell you myself”. James watched as she waved and walked around the corner towards the guardian of her common room. It took him far longer than usual to get back to his own.

Stumbling through the portrait hole was far more difficult than he thought it would be. His toes were probably broken, James thought as he hobbled to the sofa’s and collapsed on it. Only to leap back up, have his bad leg collapse beneath him and end up on the floor for the second time that night.   
“Fucking hell, Potter! What the hell are you doing?” Lily sat up from where she had been lying down on the sofa; sleeping until James had sat on her.  
“ME? Why are you sleeping down here when I'm sure you have a perfectly good bed in your dorm!” Yeah his toes were definitely broken and the pain was pretty distracting.  
“I didn’t mean to fall- what’s wrong with your foot?” she stood up, robes dishevelled from sleep and knelt down next to him. He tried to stop her but she completely ignored him. Vanishing his shoe and sock, Lily took one look at his toes before frowning up at him. “These are clearly broken. Why didn't you go to the hospital wing? Why not heal them yourself?”  
“Because Pomfrey asks more questions after dark and I forgot the spell”. With a simple wave of her wand, the pain was gone and his toes reinflated. He made a note to never annoy Priti again.  
“Priti do that?” Lily asked. It as almost like she could read his mind. James nodded. “What did you do?”  
“Something stupid”.  
“That hardly narrows it down”.  
“It’s kind of private”. The look on her face when James said that, hurt him. She didn’t look distraught but closed off. “Not like that” he clarified immediately, “just something personal to her”. Lily nodded and began to make her way towards the dormitory stairs. “Why did you wait for me?” he called out.  
Lily stopped then turned around, annoyance on her face. “I didn’t wait for you!”   
“None of your notes are down here so you weren’t studying. Mary and Marlene would have taken you up unless they knew you wanted to stay down. And the house elves haven't been to clean yet so they didn’t tuck you in”. An angry blush grew upon her face as Lily stared him down. He stood up and walked over to her, “why did you wait?”  
“Because you won't talk to me you prat! You’ll talk to Remus and Sirius and Peter. Hell you’ll even talk to Priti! But not me?” Her hands were clenched into fists that she held by her sides.  
“I told you before, I don’t know what to say to you. I still don’t. But thanks to Priti, I think I’ve made my decision”. A look of pure fear flashed across her face. She was afraid, he thought. Afraid he’ll chose the game over her. Afraid he’ll end things. James sighed.  
“You have?”, her voice broke and James’ heart along with it.  
“I have. I guess you’ll find out next week like everyone else”. Without looking back, James headed past her and straight up to his dormitory where he didn’t sleep at all that night.

***

The last seven days had been terrible. She couldn't stop thinking about what he had said. The words kept running through her mind, “I think I've made my decision”. The look on his face when he said it. How he had said it. Every detail of that moment had been etched onto the inside of her skull and it was driving her crazy. Her and her friends.  
“Remember when you hated Potter? Those were simpler times” Marlene lamented one day as they hung out in their dormitory.  
“They were, weren’t they?” Mary sighed, “we didn’t have to listen to how much she liked him or how cute he was or badly she wanted him inside her. Thanks for finally using a silencing charm by the way”. Lily scowled at Mary who lay next to Marlene on Lily’s bed.   
“I haven’t used a silencing charm!” she snapped, nerves frayed from worry and tiredness.  
“Oh really? Potter doesn’t do it for you anymore? Found another hose pipe to water your garden?” Lily rolled her eyes and turned her back on them, looking out of the window. If she had moved on from James then there wouldn't be a problem. He could do what he wanted and she wouldn't care. No. the problem was she hadn't moved on. She’d fallen in deeper. Tolerance had become fondness. Fondness changed into attraction. And now the inevitable had happened. Lily had gone and fallen in love with that scruffy haired menace. Hopelessly, wildly, wonderfully in love with him. It had snuck up on her when she wasn't looking and confunded her right in the head.

What should have been a happy moment was one of worry. Because if he went and ruined it then she’d be heartbroken. The game against Ravenclaw was later today and she was not looking forward to it. Everything was going to go horribly wrong. Her friends had to drag her to breakfast because “If we had to wake up at half six on a Saturday to listen to you rant about some random piece of dick, then you're coming with us to eat!”

There was hardly anyone in the Great Hall this early so they were free to take their time. Mary and Marlene took advantage and tried everything in sight. Even Lily was persuaded to have some scrambled eggs. But as she ate she kept glancing at the doors, waiting for the familiar figure of a tall, bespectacled, messy-haired boy she knew would be coming down. First however came Sirius and Peter. They sat with barely a word and began eating. For Peter it was porridge. For Sirius it was Marlene’s face.  
“Eurgh” spat Mary, “those two don't ever rest. You know I caught them going at it yesterday in our dorm”.  
“I thought she swore by Muffliato?” Lily asked, keeping her eyes away from the sickening sight and ignoring the envy in her stomach.  
“Oh she cast it alright. Doesn’t do much when she forgets to draw the curtains…”  
“NO!”  
“Yeah. Things Marlene and Sirius have in common. They both like a finger up the ar-”  
“Let’s not finish that sentence shall we? For the sake of us all”. Remus had appeared and was sitting down next to them. And he wasn't alone.

“Hi everyone” Melody greeted as she sat next to Moony. She looked really lovely, thought Lily. and the way Remus couldn't take his eyes off of her, she knew he agreed.  
“Hey Melody, how are you?” They made polite conversation for a while before her and Remus started their own private one. Marlene and Sirius were still joined at the uvula. Lily gritted her teeth and focussed on her food, was the whole world in a relationship? And did they have to rub it in her face?  
It was at that moment that a shadow fell over their part of the table. A shadow Lily knew very well. She refused to look up as she heard him slap Padfoot over the back of his head saying “show some class man. Or at least some technique”.

At least he had gotten them to break apart, she thought as he sat down next to a disgruntled Sirius.  
“Don’t be jealous, Prongs. Just because you’re an expert in beating off doesn’t mean you have to be so violent”. James was too busy picking out the reddest apple he could find to reply, but Mary and Marlene both looked at her. ‘He’s like you’ Mary mouthed in her direction and bless Remus for seeing it and not commenting.

Eventually James made his way down to the pitch with his team following behind. Lily tried not to watch him go but did anyway. For a moment she thought she might tell him exactly what to do. For a moment she thought about not watching the game. But the moment passed and she stayed in her seat until everyone else rose to head to the stand.

Their seats were perfect. Almost level with the goals. Lily could barely see the players as they walked out onto the pitch. Two lines; one of Gryffindor red and one of Ravenclaw blue stood on the grass with the referee between them. The obligatory handshake and then they were in the air. Lily couldn’t feel her fingers, Mary was squeezing them so hard.  
“Ow leggo!” said Mary roughly but Lily didn’t hear her. The whistle had blown.

***

“AND OUT COME THE RAVENCLAW SIDE!. KNIGHT, SHELL, LONG, FELL, WEST, AHMED AND TURNER!

James didn't feel right.

“HERE ARE THE GRYFFINDORS! POTTER, SMITH, JONES, COOK, WILLS, LITTLE AND SINGH!

He didn't feel hungry. They shook hands and mounted up.

His robes didn't fit properly. Kicking off and waiting for the whistle. 

Something wasn't right.

The whistle blew.

James rocketed forwards and hit the Quaffle to the side as he always did. Charlie was there to catch it as he always was. Except he didn't. Because James caught the Quaffle with a glancing blow and it flew straight into Ravenclaw possession. Knight caught it and was off towards the goal.  
“AND GRYFFINDOR IS OFF TO A BAD START, CAPTAIN POTTER GIVING AWAY THE QUAFFLE TO KNIGHT WHO PASSES TO LONG. BACK TO KNIGHT. SHE’S GOING FOR GOAL AND SHE SCORES!! RAVENCLAW TAKE AN EARLY LEAD 10-0”

James gritted his teeth and caught the Quaffle before passing it to Smith, successfully this time. Smith took the ball and dodged a Bludger and a Chaser before streaking for the Ravenclaw end.  
“CLOSE CALL THERE WITH A BLUDGER FROM WEST. DODGES LONG AS WELL, SMITH IS- OH HE’S TAKEN OUT! A BLUDGER FROM FELL AND CHARLIE SMITH IS TAKEN OUT! 

James dived to catch his teammate and heard the whistle blow for a timeout. As they laid him out on the ground, Madame Hooch declared he’d be fine but was out for the game. James glanced over at the splinters of his broom, destroyed by the Bludger “Yeah I’d have to agree with you”. 

Five minutes in and a player down was not the way to win the game, James thought to himself. But it had to be done. He had to win. Back in the air, he signalled his players to change tactics. They could do this. They had practised with only two chasers.   
“AND NOW IT’S JUST POTTER AND JONES FOR GRYFFINDOR! POTTER IS OFF TOWARDS GOAL, DODGES ONE BLUDGER AND ANOTHER! PASSES TO JONES. BACK TO POTTER WHO SHOOTS! SAVED BY KEEPER AHMED! WHO PASSES TO SHELL AND IS AWAY!

James swore as his shot was defended and flew back to defend. His team wasn't playing as they normally did. They knew something was off as well.   
“SHELL GET’S TO THE GRYFFINDOR GOAL WITH NO PROBLEM! HE TAKES THE SHOT AND SCORES! RAVENCLAW LEAD 20-0”

Things were getting annoying but they weren’t lost yet. They had been in worse and still won. The fact that they only had two chasers made it fun. At least that’s what he kept telling himself. He stopped telling himself that five minutes later.  
“OH THEY’VE DONE IT AGAIN! RAVENCLAW BEATERS HAVE TAKEN OUT JONES! SHE’S GONE DOWN! 

James could only look on in shock. It had been a great move, even he had to admit it. Fell had knocked both Bludgers towards West. The first had been fired towards Travis and successfully stopped. The second had appeared to have been aimed at James but West had used a Bludger Backbeat and hit Jones square in the face. Cook managed to catch her and Wills got her broom but she was definitely out of the game. James called a timeout and landed. The rest of his team joined him seconds later.

“It’s hopeless” the first words out of Travis’ mouth “we’re down to one Chaser! ONE!”  
“He’s right James” chimed in Michelle, “We can’t win this”.  
“What do we do?” Rajesh looked devastated. His team turned to him and he suddenly realised what had been off all this time. It was him.

“Listen to me. All of you”. He had only really decided to win when he came out onto the pitch. Up until know he had been acting as if they might lose, and the team picked up on it. This was on him. “We have not lost. We are only twenty points behind. That’s nothing”.  
“But we have one Chaser” Travis repeated.  
“Yeah you’re right. We have one Chaser. We’ve also got two amazing Beaters, a Seeker who doesn’t lose and a Keeper that could catch a cold in a desert!”  
“Bu-”.  
“And you're forgetting something. That one Chaser, is me”. James stared at them all, grinning almost maniacally. Locking eyes with each of them, one by one, infecting them with his own surety that they would win. Until, one by one, they were all grinning back at him. “Ok that’s better. Now listen up. The pressure is all on you Raj. Catch that Snitch. Michelle, Jonny, keep those Bludgers off of him. Their Beaters are lethal and Raj is now the most important person on this team. They are going to score a lot. At this point it can’t be helped. You need to catch that Snitch before they get too far ahead. We are NOT aiming to draw. This is Gryffindor. We play to win!”

They believed. They all believed they could take the victory. And sometimes, James thought, people deserved to have their faith rewarded. Madame Hooch landed and approached the team. “Captain Potter. Would you and your team like to forfeit the game?” James couldn't help but laugh.  
“Why would we do that when we’re about to win?” The look on her face was priceless but James didn’t see. He and his team had already taken off and the roars of the crowd filled him to the brim. They could win. They would win.

“AND THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM HAS COME BACK, CAPTAIN POTTER MUST’VE GIVEN THEM A HELL OF A BOOST BECAUSE THEY LOOK LIKE THEY MEAN TO FIGHT! THERE’S THE WHISTLE AND SINGH IS OFF LIKE A ROCKET. HE NEEDS TO STAY IN THE AIR AND FIND THAT SNITCH. POTTER HAS THE QUAFFLE AND HE IS ALL OVER THE PLACE!”

James was flying as best he could. Using every ounce of skill he had. He had to keep possession for as long as possible. Rajesh needed time. But he was still one against three. Ravenclaw increased their lead almost without effort. His first goal came soon after the restart. Quaffle in hand, James sped forwards. The Ravenclaw chasers came straight at him in a Hawkshead Attack Formation. 

In apparent desperation James turned and flew straight up until he had lead them far above the main game. When he was high enough, James glanced around and then let go of his broom.

He plummeted past the Chasers and grinned at the expressions of shock on their faces. Ignoring the screaming from the crowd, James flung his hand out and with all the force he had at his command he roared “DOWN!” He had long since learned that a broom will respond to more voice commands than “up”. A moment later his broom reached his hand and he was flying towards Ravenclaw goal.   
“A ONE MAN PORSKOFF PLOY! THAT’S AMAZING! JAMES POTTER HAS SCORED! THE SCORE IS 60-10 AND RAVENCLAW HAVE THE QUAFFLE!”

The crowd had exploded when he caught his broom and now the game continued. Raj was flying from end to end looking for the Snitch. His Beaters had put the pressure back on Ravenclaw. But they were still pulling ahead with ease. At one point, James had managed to hold the Quaffle for two full minutes but eventually it was taken and they scored several more times.

When Raj spotted the Snitch, it was 160-10 and James had the Quaffle. He was tearing towards the goals with Shell on one side of him and Long on the other. Knight was headed straight at him. “CAPTAIN POTTER IS IN A PINCER AND HE’S- THAT’S THE SNITCH! SINGH IS CLOSE BUT TURNER IS RIGHT BEHIND HIM!” If he caught the Snitch now they would lose. James put on as much speed as he could and then for the second time that match, he jumped off of his broom.

This time was far less dramatic but just as effective. Aiming his broom down, just a touch, he leapt. Putting one foot on Knights broom, the other on her head and jumping over her. Landing on his broom on the other side, he shot toward the goal.  
“SINGH IS CLOSE! COOK DEFLECTS A BLUDGER AT TURNER! SINGH REACHES OUT!”

James flew into the scoring area and with all his strength, threw the Quaffle.   
“SINGH ALMOST HAS-”

The Quaffle went in.

“SINGH CATCHES IT! POTTER SCORES AND SINGH HAS THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS! 170-160!”

The crowd exploded. 

James exploded.

The entire team swamped him. Hugging and screaming they dragged him to the ground. The commentator was talking but no one was listening. James Potter had just helped win an impossible game. There would be a party tonight obviously. And if anyone thought they saw a tear in his eye, well it was clearly a tear of happiness.

***

Lily sat there. The party had been ridiculous, McGonagall herself had shut it down. The Butterbeer and Firewhiskey had flowed like rivers. Sweets were everywhere. It was four in the morning and Lily just sat there. After everyone had hailed him as a hero and had pressed him for every detail, James had retreated to his Marauders and was content to send out the occasional smile and the odd laugh. At around two, he and his friends had vanished. No one found this odd because that’s what the Marauders did. At three, McGonagall had insisted everyone go to bed, and an hour later, Lily just sat there. Waiting.

The portrait hole opened up and in they walked talking quietly, “-did the right thing Prongs. You just have to-”. All conversation stopped as they saw Lily on the sofa. “Er...we’ll leave you to it Prongs” Sirius said awkwardly. As the rest of them walked towards the stairs, Lily couldn't help but notice that, despite the hour, they all looked reasonably alert. Except for Remus. The full moon must be soon, she thought absently.

Eventually she looked at James to see him watching her intently. But he didn’t speak.  
“That was...a hell of a game”, she said quietly. “You played amazingly”. James nodded his thanks but still didn’t speak. “I'm really glad you won”. A flicker of pain crossed his face at her words and she stepped closer. “I figured you didn’t get it. Actually I was hoping you didn’t. James...I wanted you to win”. A look of confusion replaced the hurt.  
“I don’t...then why make the bet?” he stood there waiting to understand. She took a deep breath.  
“You need to look at this from my point of view Potter. Ever since first year, you’ve been teasing me, picking on me, trying to be friends. Asking me out over and over again and not taking no for an answer. Mocking me and my friends”. Shame replaced the confusion.  
“Yeah I know I was-”.  
“Obsessed! The word you're looking for is obsessed Potter and no girl likes that feeling. Guys obsessing over girls is the reason why girls go to the bathroom in groups. It’s not romantic. It’s scary”. James stepped away from her as if to give her space and she immediately stepped forwards. The confusion came back. “Tell me something. Why did you try so hard to win today? You were two Chasers down. No one, not even me, could have blamed you for losing that match. So why?”

James took his own deep breath. “Because I couldn't do that to my team. Ever since you asked me to throw the game, I’ll be honest, I have been thinking about it. I know what I said last week, but I only truly decided to win when I stepped out onto that pitch. My team started off badly because they had picked up on my hesitance. So I had to win. For them. I love you Lily but I couldn't throw the game”. 

Tears were forming in her eyes as she smiled at him. “No, you couldn't, could you. But if you were obsessed with me then you would’ve lost the game and claimed your kiss. You would’ve broken my heart”  
“But why? I still don't understand why it mattered to you so much?” Lily rolled her eyes.  
“Because, you prat, I'm in love with you as well”.

The look on his face made her laugh. For the first time in weeks, Lily felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off of her. She laughed purely and joyfully and felt her heart swell when James joined in. He stepped forwards but Lily held up her hands, stopping him.

“Woah there. I'm a woman of my word, you lost the bet so no kisses for you”. James spluttered and waved his hands around muttering about ‘mind games’. “Hush Potter, and close your eyes”. Squinting suspiciously he did it and just stood there, waiting. Lily stepped closer to him, “if you had lost then I would have given you your mind-blowing kiss, then never spoken to you again. But since you won I think I’ll give you something better”. Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Half a second later, his arms came up around her and held her close. And for the first time in a long while, Lily felt completely relaxed.

Eventually they separated, Lily and James both smiling. They looked at each other, only to look away, before once again locking eyes. “Potter, the final match is Slytherin yes?” Instantly he looked suspicious.  
“What are you planning?” he asked. Lily couldn’t help but grin.  
“Nothing. Just another bet if you’re interested”. James groaned, letting his head fall forwards onto her shoulder.  
“Why do you hate me?”  
“Because you love it”, she felt him smile.  
“I believe you’ll find that we already have a bet for then”.  
“True but this is an additional bet. One just between us”. James stayed where he was, leaning against her, and nodded. “Excellent. Well this is simple. I want you to win. So if you win the game and the cup, not only do you get a date with me but…” she pressed her lips to his ear and whispered the rest of the bet to him. After she was done, James stood up and looked at her. He studied her face for a full minute before nodding once.  
“I agree”. They both turned and walked towards the stairs. Once at the bottom they stared at each other for a long moment before smiling and heading to their separate dormitories. Just like last week, when they got into their beds, neither fell asleep. But this time it was for completely different reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin common room was as it had been these past seven years. Stylish. Extravagant. Decadent. A group of Slytherins sat in front of the fireplace. Mulciber, Nott, Rosier, Wilkes, Snape, Black and Avery. The cheery glow from the fireplace was overwhelmed by the almost sinister green tint of the light filtered through the lake. It suited the conversation perfectly.  
“I’m going to kill his bitch”. The first time Mulciber had said this, his friends mocked and derided him. But as the night continued, the laughter had begun to die out.  
“You‘ve said that about three people a year” Regulus commented. “I doubt this is going to be any different”.   
“Different? If he wanted to be different, then he could have threatened a man. But as usual he threatens a woman. How brave of you” Snape’s drawl drew laughter from the rest of them. All except Mulciber.  
“You’ll see, Snape” Mulciber promised. “I’ll do what you haven’t got the balls to do”.  
“He’s got the balls. They’re just hidden away in that red-haired Mudblood’s purse. Isn’t that right, Sev?” Howls of laughter echoed through the room at the mention of his old nickname, which doubled in volume when Snape casually silenced Nott before pinning him, upside down, to the wall.   
“How are you planning on doing this Mulciber? Assuming this isn't more talk?” Rosier asked, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes.  
“This isn’t talk. This is us proving our loyalty to the Dark Lord. We kill this blood traitor bitch right under Dumbledore’s nose, showing our support for the new regime. So long as we don’t get caught, he’ll welcome us with open arms”. Everyone’s eyes lit up at the idea of joining the ranks of the Dark Lord. Praised for their courage and honoured for their devotion. Wilkes leaned forwards, ignoring the muffled cries from Nott.  
“What’s the plan?”

***

The weather was changing. The last of the snow had long since melted and the wind was becoming far more pleasant. The flowers had blossomed and spent the day drinking in the sunlight from an almost cloudless sky. Spring was well on its way to becoming Summer and for the students that meant one thing. Exams were coming.

For James and the rest of his year it meant N.E.W.T’s. The exams they had been warned about since the day they started. The culmination of seven years worth of knowledge that would decide the direction their lives would take. Many of their fellow seventh years had taken to living in the library, only leaving to eat, sleep and use the toilet. Which made the fact that the Marauders were lounging about in the shade of their favourite tree far more gratifying.

“I really do love being out here when everyone else is working” said Sirius as he lay in the grass. James, who had decided to drape himself atop a tree branch grinned his agreement.   
“I think Remus would disagree” the bespectacled boy pointed out. Moony was in fact reading from three different textbooks as he drew diagrams in the air with his wand. But Peter had outdone him and dragged the majority of his notes from the last seven years out with him and was going through them page by page.  
“Do you think we aren’t taking this seriously enough Prongs?” Sirius pointed his wand at the branch James was on causing him to fall through it. James waved his own and the grass beneath him grew rapidly to catch him, before shrinking back to its original length, depositing him gently on the ground.  
“I think we are taking it very seriously” he replied.

“Bullshit!”

The four boys turned their heads to see Marlene walking towards them looking angry, followed by Lily and Mary. Each had a stack of books in their arms and sat down under the tree. Marlene dropped next to Sirius, but not before giving him a swift kick to his ribs.  
“OW! What the hell Marlene?” he demanded as he sat up, massaging his side.  
“You were supposed to help me revise you bastard! You know, because you're a genius, remember?”  
“Are you asking me if I remember I'm a genius or that I was supposed to help you?” This earned him another blow. As they fought James turned to look at the redhead who had sat next to him. He grinned at her and received one in return.  
“Evans”.  
“Toe rag. Shouldn't you be studying?” She laid out her books on the grass before her.  
“I don't really see the point? I know it all. The perks of being a handsome genius”. Lily laughed and his heart stuttered.  
“My God man. How do you manage to dress yourself with a head that big?”  
“Pretty much the same way as I undress myself. Just in reverse. Care to see?” Lily blushed but didn't break eye contact.  
“Thanks for the offer but I have enough nightmares. I don't need more”. 

Laughter erupted from all of their friends who had been watching them flirt. Lily’s blush grew, which only made her more beautiful, but so did her smile. She was happy. And that meant James was happy. He picked up one of her books and opened it to a random page. “Might as well use these since you carried them all out here. What is the definition of an inconclusive charm?” 

The next few hours passed as they all began quizzing each other. Debates and arguments erupted over intricacies in obscure pieces of magic resulting in threats of dueling, normally from Marlene and by the end everyone agreed that James and Sirius were infuriatingly, annoyingly, stupidly intelligent. 

They fought the chill with magic but when it grew dark and they became hungry, the Gryffindors headed towards the Great Hall. On the way they saw Melody walking with her friends. The effort she was putting into not looking in their direction made them a bit quieter. Remus most of all. When they sat down, far away from the sixth year, Mary turned towards Remus.  
“What happened? You guys were so happy?” Remus shrugged with a sad smile on his face.  
“We were but it could never have lasted. It was just a dream”. Sirius didn’t say a word, only put a consoling hand upon his friend’s shoulder. James however looked at Lily for a long moment.  
“Sometimes dreams come true, Moony” She didn't blush this time, but held his gaze, staring back at him. He moved his hand to the middle of the table, and a second later her own came and rested on top of it. This time, no one laughed.

They talked about happier things after that but didn’t force Remus to join in. He was quite happy just listening to his friends. The fact that this was their final year together was starting to sink in quite rapidly and they spent the night just enjoying each others company. In their happiness, they didn’t notice the extra attention they were being paid by a few of the Slytherins.

After dinner, they decided to take the night off from revising. The N.E.W.T’s were still several weeks away. Fifth year O.W.L’s would be during the first half of June and N.E.W.T’s would be the week after. “And let’s face it” James said as he lazed on the couch, “we know it all”.  
“No you arrogant arse, you know it all”. Marlene was sitting on the floor beside the fireplace with Sirius’ head on her lap. She tried to look angry but failed as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
“Well perhaps if you stop jumping on Padfoot at every opportunity, you’d have more time to study”.  
“James, will you not stop until everyone is as hard up as you are?” Sirius interjected. “I can’t help you with your misery”.  
“Maybe Lily can. Then we wouldn't have to put up with her molesting herself at all hours of the night”. 

For the sake of his sanity, James avoided looking in her direction after he saw Lily turn bright crimson. While everyone else laughed, he made every effort not to touch her. Which was difficult because they were sitting quite close. And therein lay the problem. James loved Lily. He adored her, cherished her. Looked forward to the moments they were together. But he was also a seventeen year old boy and she was a seventeen year old girl whom he found ridiculously attractive. And from the sounds of things, she was in the same position. 

The subject changed and eventually the girls headed to bed. Marlene kissed Sirius and waved to everyone else. Lily shared a shy smile with James before nodding at the others. Mary simply stuck her middle finger up at everyone as she walked away. After they had all gone, the conversation turned serious.  
“We have three excursions left” said James. “The one in two weeks, June and then July. We have to make them count”.  
“But what can we do that we haven’t already done?” asked Remus quietly. James knew what was bothering him. All his life, the full moon had been a time of pain and isolation. Finally, at Hogwarts, he had made friends who had joined him on these nights. And now it may be over. At least, that was what he thought.   
“Well we could always go all out. Make a lot of noise and draw attention to ourselves”. The other three looked at Peter in amazement.  
“And then Dumbledore would know exactly what we’ve done and we’d probably get expelled and maybe arrested. I thought you'd get smarter over the years Wormtail?” Sirius mocked.  
Peter turned slightly red and didn’t answer.   
“How about the mountains?” James offered. “We’ve never explored them properly. We could reach them in about an hour on all fours. Or we can fly brooms there early, change, and have the whole night”. They all thought about the idea for a moment before throwing out other options such as racing through Hogsmeade, visiting the nearest Muggle town and visiting the kitchens. The last suggestion was clarified to mean at that very moment and not at the full moon. As such, it was very well received.

***

Lily’s eyes flew open. Her heart was racing and, despite the duvet, a cold sweat covered her body. The nightmare that had torn her from sleep had been awful. There had been a war in school but her friends were at breakfast. There had been a full moon and something happened to Remus but someone else had died. As Lily thought about it,the details became increasingly hazy before vanishing altogether.

Lily sat up and wiped her face clean with the edge of her t-shirt. Standing up slowly, Lily made her way to the bathroom for a glass of water. As she passed the window, the shirt she was wearing caught the light and she remembered that this had been James’ shirt. James...thinking about him dislodged a forgotten detail from her dream. He had been falling, but instead of catching his broom, he had hid the ground with a sick crunch.

Shaking her head to clear these thoughts, Lily drank her water and made her way back to her bed before stopping in her tracks. She may use a Silencing Charm but that didn't stop Marlene’s bed curtains from moving. Remembering Mary’s words from many weeks ago, Lily averted her eyes and hurriedly climbed back into her own bed. As she lay there, trying not to think about what was happening two feet away from her, Lily wondered about what it would be like if James was in here with her. Sleep did not come easily that night.

April turned to May and the days became noticeably warmer. So much so that Lily had taken to revising outside with the Marauders. Sitting closer and closer to James may not have helped her focus but it was a very effective incentive. She would wake up in the morning, eager to get through lessons so they could work together. He had recently began making excuses to touch her. Moving closer until their legs brushed together, so he could read her book. Wrapping his hand around hers, to help her wand movement. Resting his head on her shoulder, because she was tiring him out with all her questions.

Lily thought back to when she couldn’t help but press her cheek against his hair. It was softer than it had any right to be. She was both offended and delighted. Lily thought back to their first kiss. She had run her fingers through his unbearably messy hair. She remembered vividly how it had felt but feeling those strands caress her cheeks was the kind of thing that made it hard to sleep. Cursing her hormones, Lily made her way to the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor were practising for the final game against Slytherin. Which was to take place in just a few weeks.

Slytherin had destroyed both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and was leading by a wide margin. Thanks to the near defeat courtesy of Ravenclaw beaters, Gryffindor needed not only to win the game but to win by 30 points. What was normally an easy task was made more difficult by the fact that Regulus Black had put together one of the most capable teams Hogwarts had seen in a long time. It was up to James and his team to win the cup. Lily grinned as she sat in the stands and took her Transfiguration book out; if there was anyone who could do it, it was James Potter.

But she’d never tell him that.

Lily spent the next hour reading her textbook and idly watching the fliers in the air. She had no trouble picking out James from amongst the others. Perhaps that was because she knew him better than ever. Or perhaps, she thought as he roared in triumph, it was because he was the loudest person there. She could barely read a page without hearing him scream out corrections at one of his teammates or announce a new set of tactics. And yet despite the almost constant interruptions, all she could do was grin.   
“You’ve really got it bad, you know”. Lily looked up from her revision to find that Mary had sat down next to her.  
“What are you talking about?” she asked, closing her book but keeping her place.  
“I’m talking about the fact that I’ve been here for five minutes and in that time, you haven’t turned a single page but you’ve looked up smiling every time you hear him”. Lily blushed slightly but took the words to heart.  
“What can I say? Potter is pretty fucking charming”. Lily thrust her book towards her friend to avoid any further discussion of her love life, “make yourself useful Mac and test me”.

***

The team had flown perfectly, James thought as he circled far above the Quidditch pitch. Still high from the impossible win against Ravenclaw, and with Charlie having been sent a new broom, the team had executed their most difficult plays with ease. James was still not certain about their victory over Slytherin, which said a lot about their skill, but he knew it would be a damn close match.

After enjoying the feeling of warm wind on his face, James grinned and dropped into a sharp and sudden dive. Even though he was a Chaser, he did enjoy perfecting his Wronksi Feint. The mistake people make, he thought to himself as the ground became closer and closer, is that they tried to go straight down and then pull straight up. At the last possible moment, he pulled his broom level and redistributed his weight. And just like that, James Potter was gliding a foot over the grass. Ignoring the applause from the few younger students in the stands, he put his broom back into the shed and headed towards Lily and Mary.

Of course he had seen them.

He had seen that red hair from fifty metres in the air. James had thought he would have to force himself to focus on practice but in fact it was the exact opposite. He found himself playing and leading better just because he knew she was there. The notion made him smile as he sat next to her, greeting them both. In response, Lily hit him with a book. A heavy book.

“Lily, what the hell?” he asked as he massaged the bruise that was definitely forming. She had gotten him with the edge.  
“You earned it” she replied simply, opening the book back up and continuing where she had left off.  
“What the hell did I do?” James demanded to know. Mary shook her head in amusement as Lily looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.  
“You scared the shit out of me. That’s what”. James looked confused but he shrugged it off. At least he tried to. Lily refused to talk to him or even look at him.

“Wow you are really mad aren’t you? I thought this was a joke”. Lily continued to ignore him even as he spoke to her. “Mary, do you know why she’s so mad at me?” Mary knew. Lily had told her about the nightmare she’d had after James had successfully pulled up from his Feint. But she just shrugged in response. “That means yes” he answered himself. He sat there thinking; watching her pretend he didn’t exist.

“Lily, I’m sorry”. Nothing. She simply kept on studying the text. James reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. “Evans please, I am really sorry”. Lily shrugged his palm off and turned the page. At this point Mary was trying not to laugh out loud at the antics of her friends. James, refusing to accept defeat, rose from his seat and moved to stand in front of her. He paused for half a second before sitting down on her lap, facing her.

“Oooff!”   
She gasped as his full weight dropped onto her legs. The look of shock and exasperation on her face almost made him laugh but he sensed that would be a bad thing.  
“Lily I’m sorry I scared you. I’m guessing between me letting go of my broom during the last game and me diving almost straight down just now, you’re not the greatest fan of me doing stupid stuff whilst in the air”. She said nothing, only continued to watch him. “To tell you the truth, I’m still not used to you caring about what happens to me. At least not in this way”. 

The expression on her face softened but still she waited. “I can’t promise not to do crazy things in the air. But I will promise to be as careful as possible while flying around on enchanted twigs, hundreds of feet in the air”. He could tell Lily was trying her hardest not to smile at him so James moved closer to her and draped his arms around her neck. “Do you forgive me?” he asked her while grinning in a way that said he already knew the answer. 

She laughed at him before lightly hammering a fist onto his thigh. “Get off me you bastard”. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek before kissing his way to her neck.  
“That didn’t sound like an acceptance of my apology” he murmured against her skin. Her breathing hitched as Lily began to dig her fingers into his legs. James pulled her closer wanting to-

“Aguamenti!”

They both shrieked as they were doused with a jet of freezing cold water. Aimed at their faces, the water quickly soaked them through as they twisted and turned to avoid it. “No! I already have to put up with that shit from Marlene and Sirius! I will not be subjected to more people face fucking each other!” Mary had her wand out and was glaring at the two whilst they squirmed in sodden robes. 

“I really hate you Mac” Lily spat as she held up her ruined book. 

“Hey you should be thanking me. This way you’re both wet”. James struggled to keep a straight face as Lily starting swearing at Mary, who seemed quite content to sit there and take the abuse. Pulling his wand out, he cast the very same drying spell Lily had used on him so many times. While she continued berating her friend, James picked up the book. It had dried perfectly but the ink was beyond legible. Thinking for a moment, he began muttering a complex spell that he had once learned. It needed tweaking for the situation and after a few attempts, the ink began creeping back into place, reforming the letters on the page. Pleased with himself he replaced the book and sat back down. 

Eventually Lily tired of insulting Mary; probably because instead of looking scared, Mary was openly laughing at her. Lily opened her book and her annoyed expression vanished as she flipped through the pages. She turned to James, “How the hell did you do this?”  
He shrugged modestly “Magic”. Lily rolled her eyes and softly squeezed his hand in thanks.

They stayed out in the sun for most of the afternoon, both talking and studying. Sirius appeared briefly but didn’t stay as he was searching for Marlene. “Why don’t you just use the map?” James quietly asked his best friend.  
“Because I can't get into your trunk”. James remembered then that he had locked it magically and forgotten to open it. He picked up his wand and gestured in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Sirius nodded his appreciation and headed back to their dormitory. As the three were getting hungry, they decided to follow him soon after. As they were about to head into the Great Hall, Sirius caught up with them again.

“I can’t find her anywhere” he told them. James could see the worry in his eyes and knew Sirius was remembering the threat from Mulciber all those weeks ago.  
“Oh have you checked the library? She has hidden herself away in there before”. Sirius paused and looked at Lily.   
“Really? I might have missed her. Would you two mind checking there while me and Prongs check the Owlery? She said something and sending a letter”. After the girls had left in the direction of the library, Sirius grabbed James’ arm in a fierce grip. “She’s not on the map James. Those bastards have taken her off school grounds!”

James steered his friend back up towards their tower and then summoned the rest of the Marauders. Literally.

“Accio Remus Lupin. Accio Peter Pettigrew” A few moments later they blurred into the room.  
“You could’ve just asked us to meet you here mate”, Remus said by way of a greeting as he steadied Peter.  
“Marlene has vanished off the map”. Sirius wasted no time. “I reckon those Slytherin bastards have grabbed her. But I don’t know where they’ve gone”.   
“We have to tell a professor”, Peter said immediately.  
“They would never believe us” countered James, “and it would take hours to convince them”.   
“We are not telling anyone! We are getting her back ourselves and are going to kill the fuckers!” Padfoot’s hands were clenched so tight his knuckles had turned white. James dug his fingers into his shoulders to anchor him. And to stop him from running off alone.

“First things first is we need to find out where she is. The only place in the castle that isn’t on the map is the Come and Go Room. Moony, Wormtail, go find out if they are using it”. Remus nodded.  
“And what are you to going to do?” he asked.  
“Well if she’s not in the Room then she’s off school grounds. Where could a group of guys take a single girl without being seen as suspicious?” James was thinking fast and couldn’t come up with anything. It was still daylight after all and people were everywhere.  
“You’re asking the wrong question James” said Sirius. “Where could a group of guys take a single girl and have her screams be completely ignored? They’re in the Shack”.

James groaned. Like the other two, he instinctively knew that Sirius was right. “Fuck. Ok you two go to the Room just to be sure. We’ll go to the Willow. Take my mirror and let us know”. They nodded and ran out of the room. “Come on Padfoot. I’ve got the Cloak. Grab your mirror and lets go”.

The journey to the tree was quicker than normal. Sirius hurried them along to the point of recklessness. James was sure that people had seen disembodied feet running down hallways but it could not be helped. Neither was in any mood to slow down. They managed to avoid most people by using the uncanny knowledge of the castle that they had collected over the years, and barely five minutes after they had left the common room, they stood before the Whomping Willow.

It may have been their final year but some secrets had to remain secret. James cast a Repelling Charm so no one would look in their direction while Sirius hit the knot with a twig. They were both inside the tunnel the moment the branches stopped swinging. Hunched over, the moved forwards as fast as they could.  
“Prongs! Padfoot!”. Moony’s voice sounded through the dirt passageway. Sirius dug his mirror out of his pocket.  
“What is it?” he asked impatiently.  
“We’re pretty sure they’re not here. We can get into it and there’s no one else there with us”.  
“Then they must be in the Shack. Get here as fast as-”  
“Mr Lupin. Mr Pettigrew. Good day to you both”. Professor Dumbledore’s voice came through.  
“Er, Professor. Hello”. The view went dark as Lupin shoved the mirror into his robes.  
“Might I commandeer the two of you into aiding me with a task?”  
“Er..”  
“Excellent! Do not worry it shall not take very long. A mere thirty minutes out of a very long and happy life will be spent helping an old man. This way please”.

Sirius stuffed the mirror back into his pocket and resumed walking.   
“Looks like it’s just us Prongs”.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way mate”. They reached the end of the tunnel and, moving as silently as they could, opened the trap door and entered the house. The bottom floor was littered with the debris from Remus’ transformations but there was no one with them. They both paused for a moment and heard conversation coming from upstairs. On silent feet they took the stairs two at a time until they were crouched outside the only occupied room in the place. 

“Now what Mulciber? You’ve got her here. What’s next?” Nott asked.  
“We kill her”, came the response. “But there’s no reason we can’t have some fun with her first. After she wakes up. I want to see her struggle”.

That was as much as they heard. Sirius exploded through the door and charged at Mulciber. Tackling him to the floor, he began pummelling Mulcibers face with both fists; wands forgotten. This left James to deal with everyone else in the room. Avery, Nott, Snape, Rosier and Wilkes all turned to face him. Wands out and pointed straight at his chest. And behind them tied to a chair, suddenly looking wide awake, was Marlene. He had time for one spell. In the half second before they cursed him, James cast a single non-verbal charm and dived back through the door.

He managed to dodge most of them but Rosier’s jinx caught and sprained his ankle while Snape’s smacked into his shoulder and blasted him through the landing rail and down the stairs. A little dazed, James struggled to crawl out from beneath the splintered wood. He looked up and saw Avery, Snape, Rosier and Nott rush out onto the landing and aim their wands at him. James gripped his wand tight and grinned.

“Reducto!” The spell hit Snape in the back and he flew across the air and crashed into the wall opposite. The other three Slytherins turned in shock to face Marlene and James swiftly stunned Rosier, while she dueled Avery and Nott for a few seconds before disarming Nott and cursing Avery into unconsciousness. Nott turned and ran but Marlene chased him and kicked him as he ran down the stairs. He fell head first onto the pile of debris James had almost escaped from under.

“Fucking hell Mckinnon!” he cried out as his already beaten ankle took another injury. She grinned as she looked down on him from the top of the staircase.  
“Sorry Potter. Thanks for freeing me by the way”. James nodded as he stumbled back to his feet and began climbing the stairs. They seemed longer now. Marlene rolled her eye and pointed her wand at his ankle, fixing it instantly.  
“Thanks. I keep forgetting healing charms. Might need to revise that chapter. Where’s Padfoot?” Marlene grinned savagely.  
“He’s having some fun with Mulciber”. They both walked into the room and found Sirius pounding his knuckles into a bloody skin bag that had once been Mulciber. Sweat was pouring from his face but he looked in no mood to stop.  
“Sirius enough. Padfoot!” James called out but was ignored. Marlene moved forwards and placed her hand on her boyfriend’s neck.  
“Sirius, stop”. As if by magic, he became suddenly motionless for a moment. His hands dropped to the floor with a hard thud as if he couldn’t keep them up any longer. He slowly got to his feet and turned towards Marlene. Sweat mingled with tears on his face.  
“I’m so sorry”. His voice was hoarse, broken. James stepped out of the room as Marlene embraced Sirius and held him tight. It was a private affair.

James leaned against the wall and thought about how lucky he had been that Marlene had actually been awake. If she had been genuinely unconscious then things would have been very different.

A few minutes later, they both came out and joined him. Sirius was still breathing hard but looked happier, whilst Marlene was positively glowing.  
“What did you do to that bastard?” James asked her. She smiled broadly.  
“I castrated him. Shall we leave?” James nodded and, laughing to himself, led them out. 

When they came out from under the Willow, they found that the sun had set. What seemed like only moments had clearly been a little longer. As they walked into the Entrance Hall, the smells from dinner had their stomachs twisting. They were all famished. But at that moment, Remus and Peter came sprinting towards the doors but stopped suddenly when they caught sight of the three.  
“You found her! Oh thank Merlin! We just got away from Dumbledore! He just kept going on!” Remus spoke rapidly as he pulled Marlene into a tight hug before checking her for injuries.  
“I’m fine Remus, but thank you”. She smiled softly at him as she stepped back to hold Sirius’ arm.   
“What happened?” enquired Peter, but James shook his head.   
“Not here”.

With the hopes of a big dinner gone, he lead the small group back to the common room. The moment they entered through the portrait hole, Lily and Mary cried out and rushed to join them.  
“Where have you-”.  
“So worried for-”.  
“What the fuck Padf-”.  
“The goddamn libra-”.  
“Enough!” James’ voice cut through the tirade as Lily and Mary surrounded Marlene and held her tight. “Not here. Come up”.

If anyone found the sight of four young men and three young women climbing the stairs to a single dormitory strange, they kept it to themselves. There was bravery and then there was stupidity. And contrary to what the other houses said, every Gryffindor knew they were different.

***

“Then Sirius came charging through the door and knocked Mulciber to the ground. He left James to deal with the rest”.  
“Yeah thanks for that Padfoot”.  
“So James has time for one spell before he gets fucked, and he kindly cuts the ropes tying me down before fucking off”.  
“I’m sorry how about next time you free yourself?” A chorus of voices told him to shut up.  
“So I'm free but no one realises. Those five chase after Potter but I grab Wilkes and punch him in the throat before kicking him in the head. He was the one who had my wand so I took it back and cursed Snape. Potter takes Rosier. I finish Avery before kicking Nott down the stairs. Then we got Sirius, I removed Mulciber’s junk, and we left”.

Marlene finished her tale before tearing into the last chicken leg. They had all gathered in the boys dormitory and had asked a few house elves to bring them some food. Sirius was sitting with Marlene on his bed while James and Lily shared their own. Peter looked thoroughly unnerved by the fact that Mary was reclining against his headboard whilst Remus was sitting by himself. 

Lily was watching Marlene closely, making sure she was as ok as she seemed. Apart from being extremely tired, and a bit scratched, she was fine. Lily was proud of her friend. Her strength was incredible. But she knew that Sirius would stick by her side for the next few days. Not for protection, but just in case she wanted comfort. In case she wanted someone there.   
“What I don't understand”, said Remus “is how he managed to get you in the first place”. Marlene finished her chicken and grimaced.  
“Some first year had asked me to help them reach a book in the library. I walk round the corner and the next thing I know, I'm waking up and i'm tied to a chair. At first I thought it was Sirius. We were talking and this may or may not have been a fantasy of mine”.

The conversation turned light hearted and Lily turned to James. They were sitting on his blankets and she reached her hand over to squeeze his. He looked back and smiled, his eyes flickering to her lips before once more meeting her gaze. Lily smiled and leant in closer “you realise”, she breathed softly “I'm going to kick your arse for sending us to the library right?”  
James smiled and nodded before leaning forwards and kissing her cheek. She decided to let him.

The next day things were mostly back to normal. The Marauders along with Lily and Mary were Marlene’s honour guard on the way down to breakfast. They made sure they were noticed by the Slytherin table. Apart from Mulciber, who was absent, all the conspirators glared at them but dared not make a move. Not because the teachers were watching, but because they knew they would probably lose. Lily sat down at the table first, making sure to keep Snape out of her eyeline, and the rest joined her. Everyone immediately began eating. The dinner last night had been nice but not that filling. Midway through her second helping of pancakes, Marlene threw a angry look towards her attempted murderers and then turned to James.  
“You’d better destroy them in the final, James”. 

James had just finished his third plate. Once again, Lily noticed, he had eaten with perfect manners. In seven years at this school, she had never seen anyone eat as precisely as him. Her gaze fell to her lips and Lily completely ignored what he said.  
“I literally just saved your life yesterday. Isn’t that enough?”  
“Of course not!” she exclaimed. “Besides you’re already going to try and win to have any chance of climbing on top of your girl. I’m just letting you know I have a personal interest in this game as well. Although maybe your prefer her on top?” Lily was torn from her sordid breakfast fantasies by the sound of her own name. Head whipping around, she failed to grasp why everyone was smirking and why James was blushing. Choosing not to ask, she hurriedly resumed eating.

Soon enough the lessons began, with intense revision being the focal point. In a dramatic change of pace, James Potter was not amusing himself but rather studying the section about healing charms. Lily and Marlene both snickered when they saw this but he didn’t even notice. Clearly he was working hard, she thought guiltily as she began doing the same.

Despite the fact that Marlene had been kidnapped, they could not take time to relax. N.E.W.T’s waited for no one, especially since she adamantly refused to allow them to tell the professors. So Lily returned to a world of advanced Transfiguration theory and obscure Potions pitfalls. But every once in awhile she looked towards Marlene; to make sure she was doing well. 

The silver lining to the nearing exams, was that the Quidditch Cup final was even closer. And on the first Saturday of June, a beautiful morning greeted the school as they walked down to the pitch. The atmosphere was electric. Laughter and conversation filled the air as the students eagerly awaited the game. Bursts of song came from random Gryffindor’s before being drowned out by jeers from Slytherin. The wind was fresh, flowers scented the air and bees buzzed around them all. Summer had arrived and Lily loved it.

She slowed all of her friends down as she took her shoes off to feel the grass between her toes. Linking arms with Marlene and Mary, keeping them all close as they were trailed by a trio of laughing boys. Lily treasured every second of that walk because for that short amount of time her life was ideal. The match would be nerve wracking, the exams would be stressful and real life would be dangerous and full of evil. But at this very moment, she thought, with her family happy and safe around her...this was perfect.

They made it to their seats just as the teams walked out. Two lines slowly appeared from the changing rooms. Red and gold next to green and silver. The last Quidditch match she would ever care about. James would probably drag her to see some, she knew he liked Puddlemere United. But she didn’t see herself being invested enough to do anything except supporting the other team just to annoy him. Smiling at the thought that this was only the beginning, she began to think that maybe the future would have its fair share of perfect moments. Especially if James was there with her. 

The whistle blew.

***

James kicked off harder than normal. He hadn’t shown it, but he had been angry ever since he and Sirius had gone after Marlene. She wasn’t just his friend. After all these years, Marlene was one of his own. She had seemed to move on and James was in awe of her. But she’d had the revenge of emasculating Mulciber. James had not. But there was no place for emotion on the Quidditch pitch. So he had put all thoughts of violence out of his mind, but only after he had spoken to his Beaters.

“I’ve always told you never to try and hurt the other players. Consider that rule suspended for this match”. The look on Jonny and Michelles face was confused but they eagerly accepted the new mindset. There was no love lost between Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

James took his position. Let his Beaters take care of breaking the players. James would break the team. The Quaffle was thrown upwards and game began.

“AND WE’RE OFF! THE FINAL GAME BETWEEN SLYTHERIN AND GRYFFINDOR! SLYTHERIN ARE IN THE LEAD BUT IF GRYFFINDOR WIN BY THIRTY POINTS OR MORE THAN THEY WIN THE CUP! SELWYN TAKES POSSESSION BUT LOSES IT TO POTTER AND HE’S GONE!”

James had practically wrenched the Quaffle from Selwyn and almost ripped the guy from his broom. It was a perfectly legal tackle but it made him feel better. He tried to fly fowards but swerved to avoid a Bludger. He felt the ball whistle past his ear.

“AND ROSIER WITH AN ALMOST LETHAL BLUDGER! AND HE DOESN’T LOOK TOO HAPPY THAT HE MISSED EITHER!”

James passed to Enid who dropped it to Charlie.

“POTTER TO JONES TO SMITH AND HE GOES FOR GOAL BUT IT’S SAVED BY BULSTRODE! BURKE HAS THE QUAFFLE AND FALLS INTO A HAWKSHEAD ATTACK FORMATION! THEY DRIVE PAST SMITH BUT COOK SENDS A BRUTAL BLUDGER AND TAKES OUT SHAFIQ!”

Michelle’s bludger knocked Shafiq right into Burke but Selwyn caught the Quaffle and headed towards goal. Rosier and Yaxley kept the pressure on the Gryffindor Chasers forcing Michelle and Jonny to stay on the defensive. Selwyn headed towards the goal.

“SELWYN IS GOING FOR GOAL! HE GOES RIG- LEFT AND SCORES! SELWYN MAKES IT 10-0 WITH A FEINT! GRYFFINDOR HAVE THE QUAFFLE”

Annoyed that they had scored first, James took the Quaffle and zig-zagged all over the pitch, making them follow him. Charlie and Enid waited, and when James had led them far enough away, he threw the Quaffle to them. It cleared almost the width of the pitch before Enid caught it and she headed for the Slytherin goals.

“JONES HAS THE QUAFFLE AND THE SLYTHERIN CHASERS ARE TOO FAR TO STOP HER! SMITH IS BY HER SIDE BUT SHE DOESN’T NEED HELP AS SHE BEATS BULSTRODE AND MAKES IT 10-10!”

James grinned as the cheers from the crowd drowned out the boos. The game was on.

True to their reputation, Slytherin played brutal and amazing Quidditch. Their technique had impressed even James. They flew with precision and showed no mercy. The number of times James had avoided being knocked off his broom was beyond count. But Gryffindor wasn’t outmatched. Not even a little bit.

Energised by the fact that this was the final, Gryffindor played better than they had all year. Every player was in perfect sync with one another. Bludgers hit their targets as if on command and every tactic that the Slytherins employed was neatly and swiftly countered. The best Quidditch that Hogwarts had ever seen was being played and the crowd loved it.

They roared. They cheered. They screamed. For thirty minutes, the two teams were neck and neck and every student and professor in the crowd was entranced by the game. And when Gryffindor began to pull ahead, that was when the game became really intense. 

It was 110-90 to Gryffindor and James Potter was frantic. They needed one more goal otherwise they would win the match but lose the cup. Both seekers was flying around to no avail, and the rest of the Slytherin team was doing their best to take out any Gryffindor they could. 

“AND THAT’S A PENALTY! COBBING BY BURKE AND THAT’S A BAD TIME TO GIVE AWAY POINTS! BLACK IS GIVING BURKE A SERIOUS TALKING TO! JONES TAKES THE PENALTY AND SCORES! 120-90!”

James hollered as the Quaffle went through the hoop. Now they could win. They just needed the Snitch. Slytherin took the Quaffle and their tactics went from vicious to downright illegal. But for every one foul caught there were ten that weren’t. Just as the game resumed from a painful tackle by Shafiq, Rajesh shot off towards the ground, closely followed by Black.

“THAT’S THE SNITCH! BLACK AND SINGH ARE AFTER THE SNITCH! SINGH LEADS! BLACK IS CATCHING UP! THIS IS INCREDIBLE FLYING!” 

It really was. Both Seekers were flying in and out of the other players as the Snitch lead them on a merry chase. Raj was flying with such single minded purpose that he would have flown headfirst into a Bludger if Jonny had not knocked it away at the last second. Both pairs of Beaters were frantically trying to protect their own Seeker while attempting to take out the other. Bludgers were flying everywhere. Hurtling back and forth as they were deflected over and over again. And still the Seekers flew on. Not caring about anything except the Golden Snitch. 

“THIS IS THE CLOSEST RACE I’VE EVER SEEN! BLACK AND SINGH ARE NECK AND NECK! BLACK ALMOST KNOCKED OUT BY COOK! YAXLEY DEFLECTS IT TOWARDS SINGH! WILLS SAVES HIM BEFORE FIRING BACK! SINGH REACHES FORWARDS!”

James did the unthinkable and stopped to watch. It seemed that everyone else on the pitch had stopped as well. He followed the two players as Black tried to pull Rajesh’s hand back but James was watching, and he saw the moment that his Seeker’s hand closed around the Snitch, hiding it from view.

Whenever he told the story later, he was sure to make himself sound cool. But when James saw Raj catch the Snitch, he wept.They had won. He had brought the cup back to Gryffindor. He had made up for failing last year. In his seventh year, James potter had won the Quidditch cup and he had won the bet with Lily. The whole team flew to Rajesh, every one of them openly sobbing as they dragged the Seeker to the ground. 

He would later watch this moment through Lily’s memory because he was in no shape to remember everything that had happened. But he would never forget the feeling of lifting that Cup into the air and hearing the roar of hundreds. He would never forget looking into the crowd, and seeing Lily's face beaming back at him. 

No one cared that exams were almost upon them. The Quidditch Cup had returned to Gryffindor and that meant a party. Unlike any other party the had ever had. That night the Marauders placed a Muffliato charm around the whole of Gryffindor tower. A few subtle invites were given to choice Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. House Elves were bribed with kind words and flattery to keep the food coming and the pumpkin juice flowing. The mead and firewhiskey were taken care of privately. 

James and Sirius stood back and admired their work. The tower look amazing. There was only one thing missing. With a wave of their wands, the Weird Sisters began singing from several radios placed around the common room. Now it was done. The rest of the students had watched in awe as they transformed everything in less than ten minutes. No one misbehaved quite like the Marauders. Just then Peter and Remus came through with the last bottles of Ogden’s and the crowd cheered at the sight. 

James grabbed one and leapt onto a table, precariously balanced on the edge between a large gateaux and a mound of chicken legs.  
“SHUT UP AND LISTEN!” Everyone laughed and someone turned the music down. “No one is here to enjoy to my sexy voice so I’ll make this quick and easy”  
“Lily is a lucky girl” quipped Sirius. Peals of laughter made it hard to hear anything so James just stuck up his fingers in the general direction of his best friend.  
“We are all here to have fun, get drunk and do things we’ll live to regret” his eyes flickered towards Lily’s. “But first you’re gonna raise your bottles to my team because you’ll never see a better one!” Everyone cheered and Rajesh jumped onto a chair.  
“And to James Potter! For being the craziest, the most reckless and the best captain we’ve ever had!” The roar of the crowd almost blew him off the table but James grinned and and jumped back into the crowd. The music played once more and he moved through the people, all slapping his back and grabbing his shoulders in victory. Eventually he came to his circle of friends and moved to stand next to Lily. Grinning down at her, James slipt his arm across her shoulders.  
“Enjoy the match?”, he asked her.  
“Loved it. You played half decently this time”. Lily couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face. Before he could reply, Mary chimed in.  
“You think it’s a good idea to be giving first years Firewhiskey?”  
“The bottles are charmed” said Remus. “If anyone fourth year or below tries to drink from them, they’ll end up drinking flavoured water”. The whole gang laughed as they watched a second year stumble around whilst completely sober.

“So what bet have you made this time?” Mary asked. All eyes turned to the too-innocent faces of James and Lily.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about” proclaimed Lily. James nodded his agreement.   
“It must be something super kinky” declared Peter.  
“I have it in good authority that it is” said Priti. One hands wrapped around a drink and the other wrapped around Mary. In sordid detail, everyone else started guessing what it could be.

“- clockwise while he wears a dog collar!” Sirius grinned as he finished fifteen minutes later. Marlene was in hysterics on the floor and everyone else was on their way to following her. Lily and James were both red faced and short of breath. The last quarter of an hour had been hilarious and embarrassingly exciting. The ideas and images floating around inside of their heads were getting more risque, the more they drank. 

James turned to face Lily. Her cheeks were red and her smile was bright. Hey eyes shone as they looked back at him. She looked perfect. James knew he would carry this image of her until his dying day.  
“Well there is a bet to attend to. The very first one. Remember?”   
“Of course I do” she responded. “Alright then Potter, you won the cup so I’ll g-”.  
“No no no! Not like this!”. James grabbed his wand and cast another silencing charm. But this time he included the rest of their friends.  
“Lily Evans”, he began formally. “I have won the Quidditch cup and I did it for you. Will you go out with me?” He could tell she was trying not to laugh. The others weren’t trying at all. But he didn’t care. She cleared her throat.  
“James Potter, yes”. He waited for her to say more but she was clearly done. James rolled his eyes before joining in the laughter. He tilted her head upwards before moving forwards and kissing her. 

She decided to kiss him back.

It was hungry and passionate. James pressed his entire body against Lily’s and she gladly did the same. She ran her arms under his before digging her fingers into his back. James swept his tongue across her lips, tasting her, before she deepened the kiss. They were lost in each other and only the wolf whistles of their friends brought them back to reality.

James opened his eyes, he had no memory of closing them. He looked at her and found her staring back at him. His pulse jumped, even higher than it already was, at the expression on her face. She wanted him, at least as much as he wanted her. Completely ignoring everyone else, he took her hand in his. “Shall we go for a walk? There is still the other bet to deal with”. Lily nodded and they headed through the portrait hole as Marlene cried out, “I told you there was another bet!”

They both wandered around the castle, using every broom cupboard and every suit of armour to hide behind and share moments of ever increasing desire. Only at the end of their control, would James and Lily tear themselves away from each other and stare at each other through hooded eyes before carrying on their way. Eventually, James pulled her to a stop. “As much as I enjoy being alone with you Evans, we really should take care of that last bet”. She grinned at him. Lily was looking forwards to this as much as he was.  
“Where?” she asked. James gestured to the large empty wall behind him.  
“This is the Come and Go Room” he said, as he began walking back and forth. “It creates a room that is perfect for the users needs”. After the third pass, James stopped and a large ornate door appeared behind him.  
“So behind that door is…” Lily trailed off, nervous and excited all at the same time.  
“Exactly”. James laughed as Lily scurried around him and opened the door slightly, pushing her head into the room. She pulled back, eagerness written all over her face.  
“Well James, would you care to join me?” she entered the room; her fingers trailing on the edge of the door. James followed her in, making sure to close the door behind him.


End file.
